O diário
by Jayne Silver
Summary: Harry Potter está em suas férias de verão, após seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Mas essas férias serão diferentes: ele descobrirá coisas que nem imaginava sobre o passado de seus pais...
1. A madrinha

O diário

**Capítulo 1: A madrinha**

O terceiro dia das férias de verão chegava ao fim com uma noite luminosa. Milhares de estrelas clareavam o céu sobre a Rua dos Alfeneiros, que parecia a mesma de sempre. As vizinhas curiosas deixavam suas janelas e começavam a se recolher em casa, assim como as crianças que brincavam na rua e os jovens que passeavam com seus amigos.

No número 4, porém, a paz estava longe de chegar.

-Eu disse que ele só traria problemas para esta família! disse que ele era estranho e não era bem vindo! -Valter gritava com a mulher na sala.

-Mas meu amor, ele era só um bebê! Nós achamos que podíamos torna-lo normal e...e não podíamos tê-lo deixado na porta, ou, o quê os vizinhos pensariam de nós!- Petúnia tentava acalmar o marido, diminuindo o tom de voz e fechando as janelas.

- Ele devia ter sido mandado para um orfanato! -gritava Valter.

-Eu prometi que ficaria com ele, Valter, se não cumprisse eles viriam atrás de nós! Isso é que seria um problema enorme, e você sabe disso... Agora se acalme, pois é apenas um telefonema.

No cômodo ao lado Harry Potter falava ao telefone com sua amiga Hermione Granger:

- Eu sabia que não seria uma boa idéia ligar, mas Lupin nos disse que essa é a maneira mais segura de conversarmos.

- Tio Valter ficou maluco quando você disse que queria falar comigo... Está gritando que nem um louco na sala ao lado...

-Dá para ouvir daqui, Harry...Mas e então, como você está?

- Bem. Depois da conversa que Moody teve com meus tios as coisas melhoraram um pouco por aqui.

- Isso é realmente bom Harry! Mas você sabe que na primeira oportunidade tiramos você daí.

- E você sabe que eu não vejo a hora disso acontecer! Mas eu entendo que eu tenho de ficar aqui mais um tempo.

- Olha, Harry, não venha com nenhuma idéia maluca de fugir que nós...

-Eu não vou fugir, Hermione! Não agora, não ainda...

- Nem pense nisso, ok? Eu vou passar algum tempo com meus pais e viajar... Eles não disseram nada, mas ficaram realmente chateados pelo último natal...

- Divirta-se por mim.

- Harry, não fique assim...Você vai se divertir nessas férias, nós todos vamos!

- Não sei. Diversão parece algo perdido.

- Harry, não é só por que Sirius...você sabe... é difícil pra nós também! Além do mais você deve se animar!

- Ok Hermione, não comece, tá? Já é difícil pensar no que aconteceu quanto mais falar sobre isso.

- Desculpe-me, eu não quis... Olha, deve ser muito difícil pra você e eu entendendo que...

- Você não sabe o que eu estou passando!

-Tudo bem, Harry. Tente se acalmar, eu só...

- EU ESTOU CALMO!!!

- Tá bom! Eu só queria ajudar. Se precisar, eu estarei aqui, ok?

-Ok. Acho melhor desligar, tio Valter está ficando vermelho.

- Até logo! Se você não ligar, alguém ligará para você.

-Tchau.

Harry estava nervoso. "Afinal, por que ela tem sempre de tocar no assunto? Por que todos sempre pensam que sabem como eu me sinto, quando nenhum deles faz idéia do que eu estou passando?" pensava enquanto corria para seu quarto. Fazia cerca de um mês que Sirius havia morrido, porém ele não conseguia acreditar: não era possível que ele estava sozinho, que seu padrinho havia lhe deixado.

A forma como ele morreu é que o deixava mais confuso; por que ele não saiu do outro lado do véu? As vozes que ele ouviu de lá de dentro, o que Luna Lovegood havia lhe dito... A Sala da Morte era um lugar estranho, incompreensível... Por isso estava no Departamento de Mistérios.

Sua cabeça agora estava latejando. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Edwiges piava inquieta:

-Tudo bem, eu deixo você sair para caçar, mas vai ter de esperar aquelas pessoas saírem da rua antes -e Harry apoiou-se no parapeito da janela para ver o movimento na rua.

Na casa da frente uma família parecia estar indo viajar, lotando um carro velho com malas; um casal de namorados se beijava em frente o jardim de um vizinho; Duda e sua gangue sentaram na calçada da frente e começaram a conversar."Sobre o que será que eles estão falando? Eles nunca levam nada a sério, mas parecem preocupados com alguma coisa. Se ao menos eu pudesse chegar mais perto para ouvir". Uma idéia fez seu rosto iluminar por um segundo, correu ao seu malão no outro e, de dentro de sua mochila tirou um barbante cor de carne."Foi bom ter comprado esse extensor de ouvidos do Fred e do Jorge. Agora será bem útil". Harry colocou uma das pontas do barbante em seu ouvido e a outra ele jogou pela janela, observando o barbante se esticar e aproximar de Duda por cima de uma árvore do jardim.

- Eles estão se mudando para longe. Minha mãe conhece essa mulher e ela contou que eles iam se mudar para outro país, pelo que parece - um garoto magro e alto, que andava meio torto cochichava para os outros.

- Será que eles estão se mudando porque nós perseguimos os filhos deles no último ano? -Duda indagou com os olhos arregalados e respiração ofegante. Era sempre um covarde, apesar de se meter com todo mundo.

- Não. A mulher disse para a minha mãe que é por causa do trabalho do marido. Ele trabalha para uma multinacional -os outros olharam curiosos e Duda aliviado.

- Quem será que vai se mudar para cá? Será que é mais alguma criança idiota para perseguir e ganhar dinheiro fácil? -Agora Duda parecia animado e estava recuperando o fôlego.

- Não sei, mas a casa já estava vendida há algum tempo. Meus pais queriam se mudar do meu bairro e eu sugeri vir para perto da casa do meu amigão aqui, não é big D? - agora quem falava era Pedro Polkiss: um dos amigos de infância de Duda que costumava ajuda-lo a atormentar a vida de Harry quando pequeno.- Falaram que a casa já estava vendida e que não tinha nenhuma disponível...

- Eu ouvi meu pai conversando com o dono antigo ontem. Ele disse que devia ir hoje, a nova família mudará amanhã cedo - um garoto de olhos arregalados, pequeno perto dos outros, dizia com cara de quem conta um segredo a alguém.

"Que maravilha... Provavelmente esses vizinhos serão como todos os outros trouxas dessa rua: sempre espionando e julgando os outros sem conhece-los. Aposto que antes mesmo de guardarem suas coisas estarão pensando que eu sou um delinqüente, como meus tios espalharam para todos" e Harry recolheu o extensor de ouvidos e o guardou no malão novamente. Deitou na cama e ficou observando o teto por algum tempo. Doía pensar em Sirius, mas por mais que ele tentasse fugir o pensamento o encontrava e perseguia.

Fechou os olhos e acabou dormindo, levado pela memória a todos os pensamentos em que Sirius aparecia: quando o viu pela primeira vez, quando descobriu quem ele era, quando ele fugiu voando no Hipogrifo, as visitas secretas em hogsmeade, o natal do ano anterior e sua morte.

Acordou assustado ao chegar nesse pensamento. O quarto escuro recebia através da janela um feixe de luz da rua. Edwiges piava desesperadamente em sua gaiola. Harry foi até ela e a soltou para seu passeio noturno. Vestiu seu pijama e voltou para a cama.

Com a primeira luz da manhã, Harry já estava de pé. Havia barulho na rua. "Os novos vizinhos chegaram". Ele correu para a janela, procurando Edwiges para recolhe-la, já que os trouxas não deveriam vê-la.

Um caminhão de mudanças estava parado na frente da casa, e na garagem havia um carro azul. Edwiges estava parada no telhado dos vizinhos, mas quando viu Harry voou para sua janela. Ele olhou rapidamente para fora e viu na casa da frente uma moça – provavelmente a vizinha nova- observando-o.

Harry sentou-se no chão, procurando fugir da vista da moça, e fechou as cortinas. Devolveu Edwiges à gaiola e desceu para o café da manhã.

"Espero que ela não tenha nos visto. É claro que ela nos viu! Agora vai dizer a tia Petúnia e eu vou acabar de castigo de novo... Mas ela poderia estar olhando para outra coisa... é! Ela estava olhando para o sol, é isso!" Ele sabia que se os vizinhos o vissem, Edwiges provavelmente seria proibida de sair para caçar. A moça não poderia tê-lo visto, afinal foram apenas cinco segundos que ele passou em frente à janela.

Sua preocupação era o café da manhã: os ovos e o bacon deveriam ser fritos, já que seus tios já estavam descendo. Harry costumava odiar esta tarefa antigamente, mas agora era algo com que não se importava mais. Sua comida estava realmente ficando boa. Nem um pouco comparável à de Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim já estava muito melhor que a da tia.

- Ande logo que quero usar a cozinha -Petúnia chiou e correu para a janela- Os novos vizinhos já estão aqui, precisamos levar gelatina de boas vindas para conhece-los.

Harry riu da cena: o tio, enorme na frente da janela, a tia esticando o pescoço por cima do marido e Duda empurrando-os para ver o movimento lá fora. Era uma tradição da Rua dos Alfeneiros levar gelatina para os novos vizinhos: assim poderiam conhece-los e ao mesmo tempo dar uma espiada em sua casa e bens.

- Mãe, quem serão essas pessoas? Elas parecem estranhas, olhe! -Duda espiava pela janela lateral e puxava o braço da mãe- 'Eles estão levando outro baú para dentro da casa! Esse já deve ser o terceiro!

- Devem ter muitas antiguidades. -Petúnia dizia ao filho enquanto empurrava Harry para pegar os ingredientes para a gelatina.

- Parecem ricos. Ha ha ha, finalmente algum morador importante nesta rua! -Valter estava vibrando com suas suposições.

- O café está pronto. Venham comer. -Harry se sentia enjoado por ver o quanto seus tios eram mesquinhos até mesmo com quem não conheciam.

Enquanto comiam, o planejamento do dia era feito e, como sempre, Harry ficara encarregado das tarefas mais chatas (cortar a grama, encerar o chão, pintar a cerca...) enquanto os outros da diversão: Valter iria ensinar Duda a dirigir e depois iriam começar a comprar seus presentes de aniversário. Mas nada seria feito enquanto não visitassem os novos vizinhos.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry começou seus afazeres. Isso durou boa parte da manhã, mas o pior foi ter de agüentar Petúnia reclamando da saída dos vizinhos antes mesmo da sua visita.

Harry estava no quintal, cuidando do jardim, quando viu o carro azul estacionar na frente do jardim vizinho. A porta do motorista se abriu e uma mulher saiu do carro. Seus cabelos longos loiro-escuros brilhavam dourados conforme o sol atingia suas ondulações. Sua pele era bem clara e tinha as bochechas rosadas. Como usava óculos escuros, não se tinha uma visão direta de seus olhos, mas mesmo assim seu formato grande era claramente percebido. Ela vestia jeans escuros e uma blusa amarela, o que Harry certamente pensou que causaria algum tipo de problema naquele lugar: qualquer coisa que chamasse atenção era abominada, ainda mais se usada por um adulto.

Alguns segundos após trancar o carro, enquanto ela se dirigia para a calçada, Duda quase a atropelou. Ele não podia manter a atenção no carro e na moça ao mesmo tempo, e acabou escolhendo pelo mais fácil: observa-la. Valter, entre berros e vermelho como um pimentão, saiu do carro e foi ver se nova -e quase falecida- vizinha estava bem.

- Sim, estou. Ainda bem que tenho reflexos rápidos, mas infelizmente não podemos dizer o mesmo do garoto... -Disse ela apontando para Duda que, ainda dentro do carro, a observava pasmo.

- Desculpe o garoto, ele ainda está aprendendo a dirigir. Sou Valter Dursley, meu filho se chama Duda e em breve conhecerá minha esposa, Petúnia.

- Sou Margareth Collins. Acabo de me mudar para cá.

- Seja bem vinda. Aposto que você gostará daqui, é um ótimo lugar: tranqüilo, normal, com ótimos habitantes. Nossa casa é esta em frente. -Margareth virou-se para olhar a casa e viu um garoto em meio às plantas espiando- E quem é aquele? Seu filho?

Valter parecia ter sido esmurrado no estômago:

- Não! É meu sobrinho. Seus pais morreram num acidente de carro quando ele era bebê, por isso mora conosco. Mas é um delinqüente! Um garoto terrível!

Ela tirou os óculos e olhou para Harry, que tentou fugir, mas algo o prendeu àquele olhar penetrante e brilhante, àqueles olhos negros, e ele não conseguiu se mover. De alguma forma eles lhe eram familiares e o confortavam. Um sorriso escapou dos lábios dela, que se virou para ouvir o final do que Valter falava.

- Minha mulher está terminando algo para você e sua família. É tradição aqui recebermos os novos vizinhos com um presente de boas vindas.

- É realmente muito gentil de sua parte, mas eu vivo sozinha.

- Então você não é casada? Uma voz saiu de dentro do carro e Duda olhava esperançoso para a moça.

- Não. E não pretendo me casar, muito menos com alguém que quase me matou atropelada... -Margareth sorriu e balançou a cabeça.- Se vocês me dão licença, preciso arrumar as coisas.

- Certamente -Valter olhou-a esperançoso- Podemos passar aí mais tarde? Para deixar o doce?

- Claro. E vocês poderiam vir jantar comigo e me explicar sobre os costumes desta vizinhança. Apareçam lá pelas oito. -E voltando-se para Harry acenou - Até mais tarde! - E correu para dentro de sua casa.

- Ajeite esta roupa! Valter, querido, por que motivo devemos levar o garoto? -Petúnia chorava ao ver o sobrinho pronto para o jantar na casa da vizinha- 'E se ele aprontar alguma de suas... você sabe! Não podemos correr o risco!'

- Eu não vou fazer nenhuma magia. -Harry estava curioso para saber mais sobre a nova vizinha. Algo nela a fazia tão próxima dele, mas como era possível?

- Não diga esta palavra! E comporte-se! E nem pense em levar aquela coisa! -Valter urrava novamente. Harry não disse nada, mas estava com sua varinha no bolso de sua camisa. Após o conselho de Moody, no último ano, o garoto a mantinha longe do bolso de trás de suas calças.

Valter tocou a campainha da casa da frente e, em frente à porta, Petúnia segurava uma tigela de gelatina colorida. Duda acertava Harry com o cotovelo quando a porta se abriu.

Margareth abriu meio surpresa, mas sorridente. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e molhados, e caiam sobre seus ombros formando cachos nas pontas. Usava um vestido azul, sem mangas, que ia até seus tornozelos e tinha botões de estrelas por toda a sua frente.

- Entrem! Não sejam tímidos! Vamos! -Com uma ajuda das mãos colocou todos para dentro. Repousou-as nos ombros de Harry, que fora o último a entrar, e olhou-o carinhosamente. Após alguns segundos voltou-se para os outros convidados e guiou-os para a sala.

Harry ficou imóvel por algum tempo, pensando naquele toque e no olhar. Ele teve certeza que ela quisera abraça-lo, mas o fez com o olhar: doce e profundo, brilhante e emocionado, materno. Quando voltou a si, correu para juntar-se aos outros.

Estavam numa sala iluminada por abajures de canto, que a deixavam levemente escura e muito aconchegante. Haviam poltronas coloridas cheias de almofadas por toda sua volta; no centro uma mesinha com apenas uma caixa em madeira trabalhada; perto da lareira havia uma estante cheia de potes coloridos; pendurados nas paredes havia vasos de plantas: alguns com flores e outros com folhagens. Sus tios estavam sentados esperando Margareth, que voltou da cozinha e sentou-se numa poltrona verde-limão.

- O jantar está quase pronto. Espero que vocês gostem de pizza, pois esta é minha especialidade...

- Eu adoro! -Duda falou em tom faminto.

- Foi muita gentileza sua convidar-nos para jantar. -Petúnia parecia satisfeita por ter conseguido entrar na casa da nova vizinha sem esforços, e agora pretendia se aproveitar ao máximo da situação- Então, de onde você veio?

- Ah... Mudei-me tanto nos últimos anos que não tenho um lugar fixo para ter vindo, mas minha última casa ficava na Irlanda. -Margareth fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e começou a falar sobre sua casa antiga- Ela ficava na orla de uma floresta, próxima a um lago cristalino. Era antiga e rústica, mas por dentro parecia um palácio, e era como se tivesse saído de um conto de fadas. Acho que foi o lugar onde mais gostei de morar.

- E por que você saiu de lá? -Valter não gostara da parte em que a casa parecia um conto de fadas, e Petúnia lançou um olhar intimidador ao marido por causa de sua pergunta grosseira, apesar de que gostaria de dizer o mesmo.

- Não tive escolha. Minha família precisava de mim, portanto acabei voltando. -Margareth sorriu e se levantou.

- O jantar está pronto. Acompanhem-me!

Eles a seguiram pelo mesmo corredor em que entraram na sala, mas viraram à direita. Estavam numa sala bem iluminada, com um lustre colorido e uma mesa de jantar no centro. Tanto a mesa quanto as cadeiras eram feitas de madeira clara, e haviam almofadas coloridas combinando com a toalha. A mesa estava arrumada e Harry observou o olhar de triunfo em sua tia Petúnia quando esta viu que tinha uma porcelana mais cara que a da vizinha.

Um instante depois de ter deixado a sala, Margareth voltou trazendo uma enorme pizza visivelmente diversificada. Cada pedaço tinha um recheio diferente, muitos que não podiam ser reconhecidos pela sua aparência.

- Não sabia qual sabor vocês gostavam, portanto fiz um pedaço de cada... Bom apetite! -Ela parecia entusiasmada com sua enorme pizza colorida, ao contrario dos Dursley, que a olhavam com um certo ar de nojo. Harry se apressou e pegou o pedaço de queijo, sorrindo para Margareth, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso e pegou o pedaço de cogumelos.

Eles comeram sem muita conversa. Para os Dursley não era certo criticar o mau gosto que a vizinha recém-chegada tinha para cozinhar. Harry estava adorando tudo aquilo, já que lhe lembrava muito o jeito extravagante dos bruxos de cozinhar. Em seguida do jantar, eles voltaram para a sala das poltronas coloridas para comer a gelatina de Petúnia.

- Nossa! Como isso aqui e bom! -Margareth estava maravilhada com aquela sobremesa colorida- Você precisa me dar a receita!

Petúnia olhou-a surpresa, pois nunca ninguém elogiara seu bolo de gelatina dessa maneira, e após algumas tentativas de respostas que não ofendessem, soltou de leve um "Claro..."

- Então, vocês moram por aqui ha muito tempo? -mais uma vez, Margareth tentava puxar conversa.

- Dezessete anos -disse tio Valter- Tínhamos acabado de nos casar quando compramos esta casa. Sempre foi um bom lugar para se viver, cercado de pessoas normais e sérias, que ajudaram nosso Duda a ser este garoto maravilhoso...

Harry deixou escapar uma risada, mas ao perceber o olhar furioso de seus parentes fuzilando-o, calou-se. Valter continuou a falar, após aquela pausa forçada:

- Ao contrário de Harry. Esse garoto não tem o mínimo de educação e respeito pelos outros...

- Ah, ele é apenas um adolescente...É normal que ele queira chamar a atenção, e além disso, tem sido um garoto adorável desde que o conheci. -Margareth piscou para Harry, que se sentiu embaraçado e ao mesmo tempo alegre: "Ela gosta de mim. Mesmo com todas as mentiras do tio Valter, ela gosta de mim" e sentiu seu rosto enrubescer.

Tia Petúnia, parecendo inconformada, soltou uma exclamação:

- Normal! Até parece! Você sabe qual escola ele freqüenta? -e calou-se ao perceber que entregaria o jogo da "anormalidade" do sobrinho. Para não comprometer a integridade da família, Valter completou a frase da esposa:

- Instituto St. Brutus para jovens irrecuperáveis! Isso não é algo bom, com certeza!

- Aposto que ela fará muito bem para ele. Quando se formar, será um grande homem. -Margareth sorriu novamente.

- E você? No que você trabalha? –Petúnia queria saber se ela era realmente normal, após suas últimas respostas.

- Sou escritora –Margareth sorriu- Publico meus textos em pequenas revistas e jornais, e quem sabe um dia publicarei um livro...

As conversas que se seguiram não foram tão relevantes, já que os Dursley contaram como era maravilhosa a vida na rua dos Alfeneiros o resto da noite, e quase não mencionaram Harry, por mais que Margareth fizesse perguntas e também não o deixavam sequer abrir a boca.

Quando Harry repousou sua cabeça no travesseiro naquela noite, só conseguia pensar no olhar de Margareth, aquele olhar intrigante que o fazia se sentir tão bem. Passaram-se alguns minutos e ele acabou dormindo, embalado pelos sons da noite, e teve um sonho que, apesar de desconhecido, parecia uma lembrança distante e há muito esquecida.

Ele viu sua mãe, com seus olhos verdes e alegres sorrindo para ele. Em seguida seu pai, arregalando os olhos castanhos, lhe fez uma careta e foi empurrado por Sirius, que moveu suas sobrancelhas e seus olhos cinzentos de maneira engraçada, querendo sua atenção. Sua mãe surgiu novamente, empurrou os dois com cara de repreensão, sorriu novamente para Harry, e uma moça apareceu e lhe sorriu. Seus olhos negros cintilavam e ela o pegou no colo, abraçando-o e beijando sua testa.

Harry acordou assustado. "Era ela! A nova vizinha. Ela que me pegou no colo no sonho... Mas será possível? Ela é... uma bruxa?". Não havia mais condições de dormir, após aquele sonho. Primeiro pode ver seus pais, jovens e sorridentes, depois Sirius com seu sorriso maroto... todos haviam morrido e ele estava sozinho agora. Mas havia a moça dos olhos negros, que ele não sabia quem era, apesar de reconhecer o mesmo olhar na vizinha.

Ouviu batidas na porta e logo tia Petúnia começou a gritar para ele:

- Levante-se! Não há mais pão, e preciso que você vá buscar para o café da manhã.

- Mas e a dieta de Duda? Vai deixa-lo comer pão agora?- Harry perguntou enquanto se vestia apressado.

- Após aquele jantar de ontem precisamos comer alguma coisa... Quem em sã consciência comeria uma pizza tão horrível quanto aquela? – Petúnia demonstrava nojo ao mencionar a pizza de Margareth.

- Eu achei muito boa. –Harry abriu a porta para sair e a tia, nervosa, entregou-lhe o dinheiro.

- Vá logo e traga-me o troco de volta. Estamos de olho em você, garoto.

Harry estava desligado, andando pela rua sem cuidado, quando ouviu uma buzina em seu ouvido e pulou para a calçada, olhando em seguida para o carro que passava. Margareth acenou, desceu o vidro e sorriu, perguntando se queria uma carona. O garoto, sem jeito, aceitou e subiu no carro.

Harry Potter -Margareth exclamou com um sorriso- Como você cresceu!

O-o q-quê? –Harry não sabia como agir.

Olhe para você! Tão lindo e crescido... Já é quase um homem!

Srta. Margareth, nós já nos conhecemos antes?

Oh claro! –Ela e seu sorriso terno se voltaram para o garoto abismado e se fecharam tristemente em seguida- Não lhe disseram, não é? Você não tem nem idéia de quem eu sou...

Me-me desculpe, mas não... –Por um segundo a idéia que lhe veio à cabeça era de contar seu sonho, mas as palavras lhe faltaram.

Eu suspeitava. Dumbledore quando me chamou disse que você não sabia, e Sirius nem sequer se lembrava de mim... –Os olhos de Margareth se encheram de lágrimas- Desculpe, Harry, mas ainda não posso acreditar no que houve... Sinto muito por você...

Você conhece Dumbledore e Sirius?-O coração do garoto acelerava cada vez mais, apesar dos apertos que sentia ao mencionar o padrinho.

Sim, desde que era garota... –Ela estacionou o carro, virou-se para Harry, segurou seu braço e disse- Eu sou uma bruxa, como você já deve ter percebido, mas mais importante que isso para você: Harry, eu sou sua madrinha.

Harry não sabia o que dizer e nem como, mas milhões de perguntas surgiam em sua mente a cada palavra que ela lhe dizia. – Madrinha?

Isso mesmo... Você nunca se perguntou como você tem um padrinho e não uma madrinha? Nunca teve essa curiosidade?

Claro, mas nunca pensei que existisse uma resposta...

Aqui está ela. – Ela sorriu novamente, apertou-lhe a mão e disse- Maggie Collins, ao seu dispor.

E como você existiu todo esse tempo e nem... nem apareceu antes? Quantas vezes eu precisei de alguém e me disseram que minha única família é os Dursley? –Harry em meio à confusão do momento lembrou-se do pão, mas não queria deixar de ouvir as repostas de Maggie.

Eu estava afastada. Após o incidente em que seus pais morreram e você ganhou isto –Maggie tocou-lhe a testa com o dedo indicador- eu fiquei perdida, praticamente louca... Não confiava em ninguém, não ouvia ninguém... tudo o que me preocupava era você e o que seria feito de você, sozinho no mundo. Naquela noite, tive uma sensação horrível, uma espécie de premonição. No mesmo instante corri para sua casa, que havia virado um monte de entulho... E lá encontrei Sirius pela última vez. Ele estava tão mal quanto eu, mas ele tinha forças para lutar, forças para ir atrás do culpado, e me chamou para segui-lo, mas eu era fraca. Fraca para lutar, enfrentar meus medos e conseguir aquilo que queria. Como lamento por não ter ido. Tudo que consegui fazer foi chorar, e ele me abraçou. Pela primeira e última vez ele me abraçou. –Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face e seus olhos se apagaram- E foi embora. Fui até Dumbledore, mas ele disse que você deveria ficar com os trouxas, e eu não poderia fazer nada... Depois disso eu me mudei muitas e muitas vezes, sempre procurando por um lugar onde me sentisse bem, mas só consegui encontra-lo há poucos meses... E agora estou aqui, no melhor lugar onde poderia estar, com você...

Eu não fazia idéia... –Harry estava impressionado com a história que Maggie lhe contou e como ninguém nunca o informou de que tinha uma madrinha, então se lembrou de como descobriu que tinha um padrinho e percebeu que não o teriam contado se pudessem evitar- Mas eu não entendo por quê ninguém nunca me disse nada... nem Sirius...

Durante a guerra eu me afastei, fui embora pela primeira vez, dominada pelo medo. Todos que conhecia passaram a me rejeitar, já que não tive coragem de ajudar, fui fraca... Mas sua mãe não. Mesmo distante nos comunicávamos freqüentemente, contávamos tudo uma a outra... Éramos as melhores amigas do mundo... E quando ela engravidou, chamou-me para ser sua madrinha, Harry, apesar de todos quererem alguém melhor. Lílian resistiu até o último segundo e acreditou em mim. Acreditou que eu poderia cuidar de você e trata-lo com tanto amor quanto ela própria, mas as outras pessoas não me davam importância... Acho que esse é o motivo, provavelmente Sirius se esqueceu de mim... De qualquer forma, você precisa ir à padaria, não?

Ah, é mesmo...Mas eu não quero! Conte-me mais histórias, por favor! –Harry sentia-se bem com Maggie, não queria deixa-la para voltar à casa dos Dursley.

Outra hora nós conversamos, ok? Tenho que visitar algumas pessoas, mas logo estarei de volta e você é bem vindo em minha casa a todo o momento! –Maggie inclinou-se para frente e beijou a face de Harry que, sem jeito, saiu do carro e correu para a padaria.

Tudo parecia tão inacreditável para Harry naquele momento. Primeiro ele estava sozinho, completamente órfão, agora descobriu que tinha uma madrinha... Quase dezesseis anos haviam se passado de seu nascimento e ainda não conhecia toda sua família. Sentiu-se bobo, mas percebeu que, para uma pessoa que passou onze anos dormindo no armário da casa dos tios mais terríveis do mundo, até que sabia bastante.

Você demorou! – Disse Petúnia irritada, arrancando o saco de pães e o troco das mãos de Harry.

Tinha fila para pegar o pão, e tive de esperar outra fornada sair. –Harry inventou qualquer desculpa e sentou-se à mesa.

Que fome! –Duda enfiara um pão inteiro na boca e já preparava outro- Aquela mulher pode ser bonita, mas a comida que ela faz é horrível...

Se continuar a convidar os vizinhos e servir algo tão ruim vai acabar por se mudar logo daqui. –Valter fazia seu sanduíche e reclamava.

Harry não disse ou fez qualquer coisa. Tendo sua madrinha tão perto, precisava parecer que não dava a mínima a ela, ou os Dursley não permitiriam que a visse. Passou o resto do dia em seu quarto, sempre espiando pela janela, atrás de Maggie. Eram quase quatro horas quando a campainha da casa tocou e Valter atendeu a porta.

Olá sr. Dursley. Sou eu, Margareth Collins.

Ah, sim... –Valter ficou preocupado ao ver a vizinha, pensando que ela os convidaria novamente para um jantar excêntrico.

Desculpe incomodar assim, mas será que seu filho poderia me ajudar a carregar alguns móveis e levar umas coisas pesadas para o sótão? –Perguntou ela embaraçada.

Meu garoto não está... Você sabe, saiu com seus amiguinhos. Mas leve o inútil do meu sobrinho, quem sabe ele possa servir para alguma coisa – Valter gritou para Harry descer, pediu licença à moça e puxou-o no canto- Olha aqui moleque, eu não quero nenhum comportamento estranho, ouviu bem? A vizinha nova precisa de ajuda com a mobília pesada...

Tudo bem. Prometo que não farei nada estranho. –Disse Harry com um olhar de pouco caso, mas ao abrir a porta e ver que era Maggie, se animou instantaneamente.

Obrigada sr. Dursley. Vamos garoto? –E ambos atravessaram a rua e entraram na casa.


	2. Lembranças

**Capítulo 2: Lembranças**

Quando Harry entrou na casa notou que esta estava muito diferente: no hall de entrada havia alguns quadros pendurados (e nestes as pessoas se moviam e falavam), um móvel cheio de fotos e um lustre encantado, que soltava estrelinhas brilhantes e coloridas até o chão, onde desapareciam.

-Fique à vontade! – Maggie deu-lhe um tapinha amigável nas costas - Vou buscar um suco para você. Gosta de abóbora?

-Sim, claro... Mas não é necessário... – Harry estava envergonhado, já que não recebia tanta atenção desde as férias de Natal, que passou com os Weasley na sede da Ordem.

-Claro que é! – Maggie sorriu e colocou a mão na cintura - Tudo para o meu afilhado! Volto em um segundo.

E ali, sem jeito, Harry começou a observar os quadros (que em sua maioria eram de paisagens campestres). Porém logo sua atenção se voltou as fotografias no móvel: em uma viu uma garotinha de cabelos enrolados loiros e olhos negros, com as vestes de Hogwarts sorrindo e acenando: "Deve ser Maggie" ; na do lado a garota estava um pouco mais crescida e abraçava uma mulher loira e um homem de olhos negros: "Provavelmente são seus pais" ; em outra foto a garota estava rodeada de outras garotas que conversavam alegremente, e entre elas, Harry reconheceu uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes: "Minha mãe!"

-Vejo que encontrou minhas fotos antigas... – Maggie voltara, com um copo cheio de suco de abóbora - Já achou sua mãe?

-Sim, é esta aqui, não é? – Harry parecia surpreso ao ver a mãe, provavelmente com treze anos de idade discutindo com o grupinho.

-Ela era muito mandona... Sempre queria estar certa e se achava a mais inteligente do mundo... Mas era uma das poucas que me suportavam.

-Como assim? Você não me parece insuportável...

-É que eu era diferente. Eu passava grande parte do meu tempo lendo e inventando histórias, ao invés de jogar xadrez ou snap explosivo. E isso não se pode considerar normal na Lufa-Lufa...

-Você era da Lufa-lufa? – Harry estava mais que admirado agora.

-Claro! – Maggie exclamou alegre - E sua mãe era uma grifinória... isso foi um problema até nos tornamos amigas, pois ela sempre se achava superior a todos... E foi comigo que ela aprendeu que podemos fugir dos padrões, independentemente de que casa estamos...

-Então minha mãe brigava com você porque você era de outra casa?

-Ela parou de implicar comigo depois de uma aula de feitiços, onde eu consegui executar perfeitamente um feitiço convocatório, que ela não conseguia de maneira alguma, e eu a ensinei. Aí ela percebeu que eu era talvez até mais inteligente que ela, só não era popular. – Maggie apontou para o grupinho de meninas tagarelas da foto - Está vendo essas meninas? Só começaram a falar comigo quando me tornei amiga de Lílian...

Harry começou a ver as outras fotos e percebeu que em quase todas sua mãe estava presente: as duas duelando "Hum, eles também tiveram um clube de duelos"; as duas com vestes de baile (Lílian de vestido azul e Maggie de vestido lilás); as duas e mais um grupo de meninas sentadas na beira do lago de Hogwarts, refrescando os pés.

-Eu me lembro disso! – Harry exclamou ao ver a foto do lago - Quero dizer, ano passado eu presenciei essa cena na penseira...

-Foi uma das muitas vezes que seus pais brigaram em público, mas nessa ele atacou o pobre Snape...

-Eu vi a cena! E o quanto meu pai era terrível...

-Ele não era tão mau assim, mas ele tentava de tudo para chamar a atenção de Lílian depois do baile... É, nos tivemos um baile de inverno em nosso quarto ano e Lílian foi com Remo Lupin, o que deixou Tiago doido de ciúmes! Eles passaram a brigar por um bom tempo, e ela sempre insistindo que a culpa era dele por não a ter convidado antes.

-Mas como eles começaram a sair se ela o odiava? – Harry ainda não entendia aquilo, mesmo depois das explicações de Sirius e Lupin a respeito da situação de seus pais.

-Ela não o odiava. Ele tinha uma queda por ela e ela também, mas era muito orgulhosa para admitir que gostava de um encrenqueiro como Tiago Potter... Mas você sabe no que essa história deu melhor que ninguém.

Harry percebeu que o modo como eles agiam era praticamente o mesmo de Rony e Hermione, mas nenhum de seus amigos alguma vez assumiu que gostava um do outro mais do que como amigo.

-Acho que está na hora de você vir comigo. – Maggie fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando para seguir o corredor - Eu realmente preciso de ajuda para desempacotar algumas coisas.

-Claro! Vim para lhe ajudar com os móveis...

-Na verdade são algumas coisas que eu acho que você gostará de ver, pois o resto já está em seu devido lugar, graças a minha amiguinha aqui –Maggie puxou a varinha, que estava prendendo seu cabelo como um coque, e mostrou-a a Harry, que sorriu.

Os dois seguiram até o fim do corredor e subiram as escadas. Seguiram por um corredor idêntico ao do andar de baixo e entraram na terceira porta à direita. Harry viu-se em um cômodo amarelo: as paredes, o sofá, as poltronas... Quase tudo ali era amarelo, tirando um grande baú encostado em uma das paredes e o tapete que ocupava quase todo o chão, que era preto.

-Bem Lufa-lufa, não acha? –Maggie sorriu novamente e sentou-se no chão, em frente ao baú. Somente depois desse comentário Harry notou que havia diversas faixas listradas em amarelo e preto penduradas pelas paredes.

-Realmente...- Ele respondeu admirado ao fitar um grande texugo de pelúcia sobre uma das poltronas.

-Sente-se aqui perto de mim – Maggie sorriu enigmática, pegou sua varinha e tocando de leve o baú e dizendo _i alohomorra /i _, este se abriu - Vamos Harry, pegue alguma coisa de dentro do baú para que eu possa começar a lhe contar minhas histórias.

Receoso do que poderia sair de lá de dentro, Harry pegou uma caixinha vermelha que estava por cima de tudo.

-"tima escolha! – Maggie tirou a tampa da caixa e dela tirou uma pena, que parecia ser de pavão, e entregou-a nas mãos de Harry - Esta pena foi o motivo de sua mãe e eu sermos amigas, como já mencionei...Tínhamos de executar um feitiço convocatório e tirar de nossas mochilas uma de nossas penas. Consegui executa-lo logo na primeira vez que o fiz, o que deixou Lílian muito nervosa, pois ela não havia conseguido. Foi quando o prof. Flitwick disse que isso cairia em nosso exame final que ela veio me pedir ajuda. Praticamos por semanas, sempre com esta pena, até que ela conseguiu, mas durante este período descobrimos que tínhamos muito mais em comum do que imaginávamos, e daquele momento em diante nos tornamos praticamente inseparáveis...

-Nossa... – Harry observava a bela pena que segurava - Quem poderia imaginar que uma pena poderia unir duas pessoas!

-Ou pelo menos trazer a tona lembranças ha tanto tempo esquecidas. Vamos, pegue o próximo pacote!

Harry, agora mais confiante, enfiou a mão dentro do baú e retirou um saquinho prateado.

-Ah! – exclamou Maggie alegremente, abrindo-o e colocando seu conteúdo nas mãos do afilhado - Essas são as embalagens dos doces que compramos em nossa primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Não se preocupe, estão bem limpas...

Harry viu um saquinho de Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, uma embalagem de Sapinhos de chocolate e um cartãozinho da Dedos de mel, no qual estava escrito à mão: "Para minha querida amiga Maggie, de Lílian Evans"

-Minha mãe escreveu isso? – Harry mostrou o cartãozinho a Maggie.

-Oh sim! Foi o presente de natal dela, em nosso terceiro ano: um saquinho de chocobolas, meu doce favorito! E eu lhe dei uma pena nova, igual àquela que acabamos de ver.

Era a primeira vez que Harry via a caligrafia de sua mãe, por isso fitou-a com atenção antes de guardar novamente o cartãozinho e pegar um novo pacote no baú. Quando o fez, escolheu uma caixa lilás, não muito maior que a da pena e ao abri-la encontrou uma rosa vermelha, que parecia ter sido colhida há um instante.

-Isto é uma recordação do nosso baile de inverno – Maggie sorriu, mas um ar de tristeza surgia em sua face. Ela pegou a rosa, sentiu seu perfume e devolveu-a as mãos de Harry.

-Como ela está assim até hoje? – Harry achara estranho a flor se manter intacta por tanto tempo.

-Um feitiço conservatório...Não é dos mais simples de se fazer, mas o que é conservado permanece idêntico por pelo menos cinqüenta anos. Não funciona para pessoas, se é o que você queria saber...

-Não, não...Você disse que minha mãe foi com Remo Lupin. Mas por quê?

-Bem Harry, como eu já lhe disse sua mãe era muito orgulhosa. Quando soubemos que haveria um baile de inverno ela logo achou que Tiago a convidaria, mas estava errada... Ele e Sirius ficaram por semanas procurando "o par ideal", Sirius como sempre cheio de convites e Tiago sendo recusado por todas as que convidara. E Lílian, com raiva de não ter sido sua primeira opção, resolveu provoca-lo convidando um de seus melhores amigos para o baile.

-Quando Tiago viu que não tinha par e era quase véspera do baile, logo foi procurar Lílian, e ao descobrir que ela iria com seu amigo começou com uma de suas crises de ciúmes, reclamando, implorando, resmungando pelos cantos... Acabou indo ao baile com Violet Brown, uma garota de sua casa que havia brigado com o namorado alguns dias antes.

-Nossa...Posso imaginar a situação, algo parecido aconteceu com Rony e Hermione em nosso baile. Mas e você? Deve ter ido ao baile com alguém especial, para guardar essa flor...

-Eu... – Maggie fechou os olhos por um segundo e voltou-se a Harry novamente - Eu não fui ao baile com alguém especial, ou pelo menos não especial para mim. Eu não era popular, mesmo após começar a andar com sua mãe, e nunca fiz muito sucesso com os garotos... Fui ao baile com um garoto muito simpático da minha casa, Isaac Smith. Ele era bonito e jogava no time de quadribol, mas eu não sentia nada por ele.

-Mas e a flor? Não foi ele que lhe deu? – Harry estava confuso.

-No meio do baile, depois que comemos, Isaac começou a passar mal... Ele era alérgico a peixe, mas infelizmente só descobriu isso após comer um prato e ficar todo inchado. Ele teve de correr à enfermaria e eu fiquei sozinha no baile; Lílian e Remo estavam dançando, Tiago se remoendo de ciúmes e ouvindo Violet lamentar o fim de seu namoro, até mesmo Pedro Pettigrew havia achado companhia no baile... Eu estava sozinha, e resolvi dar uma volta perto do lago.

-Após andar por vários minutos, sentei-me num banco ao lado de uma bela roseira encantada e comecei a chorar. Chorei porque estava sozinha novamente, sem um par, provavelmente horrível... Mas alguns minutos depois Sirius sentou-se ao meu lado. Estava perfeito, seu cabelo lhe caía sobre a face tão graciosamente... E ele perguntou o motivo de meu choro. Contei toda a história (Não que me sentia sozinha e horrível, mas o que havia acontecido com Isaac) e ele sorriu para mim e disse: "Sorte a sua que seu par foi embora. A garota com quem saí pensa que eu estou apaixonado por ela..." E eu, em minha total e completa ignorância, perguntei: "Mas você não está? De tantas garotas que pediram para ir ao baile com você ela foi a escolhida..." Ele sorriu novamente, deitou a cabeça para trás, voltou-se para mim e respondeu: "Eu não sabia quem escolher, então sorteei um nome. Mas nunca pensei que isso fosse me dar tanta dor de cabeça!".

-Nós rimos e conversamos pelo resto da noite, até que o baile se deu por encerrado. Quando nos levantamos para voltar para o castelo ele arrancou esta rosa da roseira ao nosso lado e me deu, dizendo "Obrigada por me fazer companhia" então me piscou um olho, ajeitou o cabelo e entrou no salão principal.

-Nunca mais vi Sirius como um simples garoto encrenqueiro da Grifinória, mas como alguém especial, capaz de entender até mesmo aos meus sentimentos...

-E vocês chegaram... – Harry, encabulado, corou com a pergunta que fez, já que nunca tinha conversado sobre sentimentos íntimos com alguém - Chegaram a sair, você sabe... A namorar?

-Oh não... Sirius tinha um milhão de pretendentes, todas da Grifinória e da Corvinal, mas nunca prestou atenção em nós da Lufa-Lufa... Muito menos em mim.

-Mas você mesma acabou de dizer que ele lhe deu esta flor e que conversaram a noite toda! Como ele podia não prestar atenção em você?

-Conversamos e rimos a noite toda, mas para ele isso não passou de uma simples conversa e a flor foi um símbolo de agradecimento apenas... Mal nos falamos após aquela noite, somente quando estávamos num mesmo grupo de aulas e quando seus pais começaram a sair.

-Mas você gostava dele... Por que nunca perguntou se ele sentia o mesmo ou convidou-o para sair?

-Eu era fraca, Harry... Nunca tive coragem de mencionar sequer isso a alguém que não fosse sua mãe... Apesar de achar que era extremamente evidente quando estávamos juntos, Sirius nunca notou, ou pelo menos mencionou, alguma coisa a respeito. E se ele gostasse de mim, com toda certeza teria me convidado para sair, coisa que ele fez com metade da escola... Uma coisa é certa, Harry: nunca repita o que eu fiz, ou você viverá para sempre com um peso no coração.

-Eu gostava de uma garota – Harry resolveu se abrir para a madrinha, já que ela parecia entender do assunto e não ficaria dando palpites como seus amigos - E no último ano saímos juntos... Mas ela não é como eu pensava e sempre me aborrecia, querendo conversar sobre o antigo namorado que... eu presenciara a morte, quando Voldemort retornou... Ela também tinha crises de ciúmes e choro a cada minuto... Algo realmente frustrante...

-Você ainda é novo – Maggie sorriu e tocou seu braço carinhosamente - E sairá com muitas outras garotas no futuro, até que finalmente encontre seu verdadeiro amor e possa começar uma família.

-Maggie, você encontrou esta pessoa especial?

-Encontrei muitas pessoas especiais em minha vida, mas simplesmente ainda não achei a pessoa certa.

Harry sentiu-se muito bem após ter se aberto com a madrinha. Foi como se tivesse tirado um peso da consciência, estava leve, e a morte de Sirius não parecia algo insuperável agora que tinha alguém com quem se abrir, alguém para lhe contar histórias e lhe dar conselhos que poderiam ser úteis; sentiu que tinha uma família novamente.

Ele guardou a flor e pegou uma caixinha dourada, menor que todas as outras que já tinha pegado. Ao ver a caixa, Maggie correu para fechar as janelas do quarto, sentando-se em seguida e fazendo um sinal para que Harry a abrisse. No instante que tirou a tampa da caixinha, algo voou de dentro dela, mas rapidamente foi pego pelo garoto.

-Acho que sabe o que é, não? – Maggie sorriu alegre novamente - Seu pai não desgrudava disso por um segundo sequer...

-Este é o pomo de ouro que ele roubou! – Harry abriu a mão cuidadosamente, segurando-o com dois dedos apenas - Na penseira eu vi ele brincando com isso...

-Ele era um excelente apanhador, e pelo jeito você também é. Sempre gostei de assistir aos jogos de quadribol, mas nunca fui muito boa em esportes... Cheguei a ser artilheira substituta da Lufa-Lufa em meu segundo ano em Hogwarts, mas quebrei o braço em meu primeiro jogo e achei melhor parar...

-Eu entrei para o time durante o primeiro ano em Hogwarts... Nem sabia o que era quadribol naquela época, e aprendi jogando. Dizem que sou bom, mas aposto que meu pai era melhor.

-Só pela rapidez com que você apanhou este pomo, sem saber ao menos o que era, você já ganhou algumas vantagens sobre ele... E eu acho que você poderia melhorar cada vez mais. Ele é seu.

-O quê?! – Harry não podia acreditar - Você está me dando este pomo de ouro?

-Claro! Logo que você nasceu seu pai insistiu que você seria apanhador do time de sua casa. E que seria o melhor que aquela escola já viu! Ele guardou o pomo nessa caixinha e guardou-a em seu quarto, para lhe dar quando tivesse idade para entender o que era quadribol. Como aqueles tempos eram de guerra e não havia certeza da sobrevivência de ninguém, ainda mais de seus pais, que trabalhavam para a Ordem da Fênix, ele nos fez prometer (eu e Sirius) que se algo lhes acontecesse, o pomo lhe seria entregue. Na noite em que seus pais morreram fui até sua casa, como já havia dito, e depois que Sirius partiu comecei a andar pelo lugar, como se estivesse procurando algo que nem eu sabia o que era, e encontrei esta caixinha próxima a seu berço. Peguei-a e prometi a mim mesma que a entregaria a você um dia, como seu pai queria. Por isso ela não me pertence, mas a você. Quero que aceite como um presente de seu pai, não meu.

-Muito obrigado – Harry observou o pomo novamente e o guardou em sua caixinha, então sorriu para Maggie e a abraçou por algum tempo.

-Eu estou de volta, Harry. Lembre-se de mim quando precisar conversar, estarei por perto de agora em diante e prometo que não o deixarei sozinho. Mas agora já está anoitecendo, por isso é melhor que volte para a casa de seus tios. Preciso fazer algumas entrevistas e pesquisas para minha reportagem e devo passar alguns dias fora, mas se por algum motivo precisar falar comigo antes de minha volta, mande-me uma carta.

-Sim, eu mandarei. Estarei esperando ansioso pelas histórias que ainda tem para me contar...

-Espere um segundo, sim? – Maggie, parecendo que teve uma idéia, começou a procurar algo no baú, mexendo nos pacotes e tirando algumas coisas lá de dentro, até que se sentou novamente, segurando um livro antigo com uma capa de couro, muito parecido com o diário de Tom Riddle, mas em sua capa estava escrito "L.E." - Isso é para você também, era de sua mãe. Trocamos de diários no final do sétimo ano, e quero que fique com ele agora, pois eu sei que é muito bom escutar histórias que aconteceram no passado, mas não há nada melhor que nossos próprios pais contando-as.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer...

-Diga que você o lerá com atenção e muito carinho.

-Com certeza farei isto!

-Então está na hora de você ir para casa. Assim que eu voltar lhe procurarei.

-Ok. Só tenho um problema... Como entrarei em casa com essas coisas sem que meus tios percebam? Pois eu aposto que vão me interrogar para saber o que fiz em sua casa...

-Hum... E se você mandar sua coruja vir busca-los quando estiver completamente escuro?

-Como sabe que tenho uma coruja?

-Eu a vi esta manhã. E vi você se jogando no chão também...

-Ah... Ok, eu mando Edwiges assim que escurecer por completo.

-E eu colocarei suas coisas em uma caixa maior, para que ela possa levar os dois de uma vez.

-Os dois se despediram e Harry voltou para a casa de seus tios, fingindo ter passado maus momentos na casa da vizinha, mas mesmo assim foi coberto de perguntas:

-Por que demorou tanto? –Valter estava nervoso.

A-quela mulher tem muitos móveis pesados, e eu não sou muito forte, então foi complicado subir tudo aquilo para o segundo andar...

-Você não fez nada estranho, não é mesmo? –Petúnia estava receosa da resposta do sobrinho.

-É claro que não! –Harry fez uma cara de tristeza- Vocês sabem que não posso usar magia fora da escola... Senão já estaria aqui faz tempo...

Vendo as caras de alívio de seus tios Harry subiu para seu quarto, alegando estar muito cansado e que ia dormir um pouco. Uma vez lá, esperou ansioso a noite chegar e o movimento na rua diminuir, então soltou Edwiges com a ordem de pegar o pacote na casa de sua madrinha e voltar, o que não levou mais de cinco minutos.


	3. O diário

**Capítulo 3: O diário**

Mal a coruja chegou com o pacote, Harry correu para desata-lo de sua pata. Conforme o soltava e abria, seu coração batia desesperado, louco de curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo receio do que poderia encontrar ali. Quando seus olhos encontraram a pequena caixinha dourada sobre o pesado e antigo diário, sentiu como se estivesse voando: leve e alegre.

Edwiges piou alto, chamando a atenção de Harry, que fez sinal para que ela se calasse e, dizendo que a soltaria logo para caçar, colocou-a novamente em sua gaiola. Ele sentou-se na cama, respirou fundo, pegou a caixinha do pomo e deixou-a a seu lado. Pegou o diário e observou atentamente as duas letras douradas que brilhavam vivamente em sua capa, antes de finalmente abri-lo.

Logo na primeira página estava escrita, com a letra de Lílian, uma breve dedicatória: "Para minha querida amiga Maggie, que através desse livro você possa me entender melhor... Lílian"

Harry hesitou por um instante antes de virar a página, afinal o que quer que esteja escrito era extremamente pessoal, e lembrou-se de como era horrível ter alguém em sua mente, ouvindo seus pensamentos e vasculhando suas lembranças. Então releu o que estava escrito na dedicatória e decidiu ler, já que sua mãe havia confiado o diário à amiga para que ela a entendesse melhor, e ele nunca tivera a chance de conhecê-la profundamente. Virou a página.

"_31 de julho._

_Olá! Se você está lendo isso é porque lhe dei autorização para abrir me diário, ou então isso seria impossível. Incrível o que podemos fazer com mágica, não é? Esse tipo de proteção é extremamente útil, principalmente quando se conhecem pessoas como aquele idiota do Potter..._

_Eu sou Lílian Evans, tenho catorze anos de idade, e acabo de concluir o quarto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Eu gosto de sorvete de chocolate, suco de abóbora, ler, conversar, andar de bicicleta e, principalmente, gosto de ser uma bruxa. Não gosto de pessoas me irritando, nem provocando; não gosto de legumes, de fazer lição de casa, de chorar._

_Sou uma boa aluna, primeira da classe, e só não sou da escola porque Maggie está lá, mas nós somos amigas agora, então isso não tem problema._

_Meus pais são os melhores do mundo, apesar de serem trouxas, e minha irmã... Bem, minha irmã não é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço, mas não é tão ruim assim. Ela só tem ciúmes de eu ser uma bruxa e ela não, o que causa muitas brigas aqui em casa. É, estou em casa. Este diário foi a última coisa que comprei em Hogsmeade, mas só comecei a usa-lo hoje, acho que o motivo é não ter ninguém para conversar. Maggie viajou com seus pais para a Nova Zelândia; Violet, Anne, Sofie e Melanie também viajaram; Sirius não está em casa, Remo viajou, Pedro está em casa, mas ele é um chato, minha irmã não fala comigo, meus pais estão trabalhando... Só sobrou escrever ou falar com o imbecil do Potter, coisa que não farei tão cedo._

_Nós brigamos no baile. Quem o mandou não me convidar primeiro, me deixar como última opção? Chamei Remo para ir comigo, e ele aceitou. Ele é bem legal, esperto, estudioso, bonitinho... Nos divertimos bastante naquela noite, dançando e comendo, mas eu não sei o que deu em mim, pois só conseguia pensar naquele cabeça-dura do Potter. Não que eu esteja gostando dele, ou algo assim, credo! Eu o via com Violet e ele parecia tão mal, tão triste e quieto... Senti pena dele, mas meu orgulho não me permite ajuda-lo, uma vez que ele me deixou como última opção._

_Eu senti falta de Maggie aquela noite. Depois ela me contou que o seu par teve uma reação alérgica com a comida. Pobrezinho... Mas ela parecia tão feliz no fim da festa que acho que ter se livrado dele foi até bom. Disse que conversou com Sirius. Eu queria conversar com Sirius. Ele é muito lindinho, e está sempre saindo com alguma garota... Pena que nunca me chamou para sair... Tudo culpa daquele Potter idiota, que é o melhor amigo dele. Nós conversamos uma vez, entre as aulas de transfiguração e história da magia, mas Tiago chegou e começou a me irritar, como sempre, e Sirius foi falar com outras garotas._

_Silver acaba de chegar com uma carta, então Maggie já deve ter chegado. Vou lê-la agora, então continuo escrevendo depois."_

Harry terminou de ler sem saber ao certo como se sentia, uma vez que descobriu que quando sua mãe era pequena ela tinha uma queda por seu padrinho. Lembrou-se da cena que presenciou na penseira e como Sirius era bonito, cheio de meninas suspirando e lançando olhares esperançosos em sua direção. Realmente, sua mãe era como uma garota comum de catorze anos de idade, procurando a atenção dos garotos bonitos...

Harry recostou-se melhor na cabeceira da cama e voltou sua atenção para o diário novamente, continuando a ler as memórias de sua mãe.

"_2 de agosto_

_Sinto falta de Maggie. Em sua carta, ela me disse que está hospedada num pequeno vilarejo bruxo no meio de uma floresta. Disse que sente falta de alguém para conversar e começou a fazer o mesmo que eu: escrever em seu diário aquilo que gostaria de falar, para depois se lembrar e me contar tudo o que aconteceu._

_Hoje algo terrível aconteceu, há apenas alguns minutos. Eu estava com meus pais na sala, assistindo a um filme, quando escutei o barulho de uma coruja chegando. Corri para meu quarto, certa de que era outra carta de Maggie, cheia de curiosidade para saber o que havia acontecido para receber duas cartas praticamente seguidas. Quando peguei a carta e abri, quase gritei de ódio: acredita que até em férias o Potter não deixa de me encher? Mandou um bilhete que dizia "Estou com saudades. Saia comigo por favor!!!"_

_Como ele pode ser tão imbecil? Na mesma hora escrevi uma resposta atrás daquele pedaço de pergaminho amassado: Nunca!!! A coruja que o trouxe acabou de sair, então espero que ele receba minha resposta logo e fique chorando o resto de suas férias. Vou voltar para a sala, mamãe está chamando e disse que fez pipoca."_

Mais uma vez Harry estava perplexo. Levara três anos para Harry criar coragem e convidar Cho para sair, coisa que seu pai teria feito cinco minutos após conhece-la. Harry admirava sua coragem e empenho para conseguir o que queria, que nesse caso era a atenção de sua mãe.

Petúnia gritou, chamando Harry para o jantar. Apesar de não querer deixar o diário nem por um minuto, seu estômago se revirava, pedindo por comida. Após comer um pouco – já que as dietas de Duda não permitiam que todos se satisfizessem - Harry voltou para seu quarto e sentou-se na cama, pronto para voltar às lembranças de sua mãe, porém seu estômago deu uma pontada e ele percebeu que um prato de salada não fora o suficiente para satisfaze-lo.

Sentou-se no chão e procurou, sob a tábua do soalho solta, por uma caixa de Sapinhos de Chocolate que ele guardara ali ao voltar das férias. Pegou alguns, pois eles tinham de durar o tempo que passasse com os Dursley, e voltou-se para a leitura, enchendo a boca com um sapinho gordo.

"_10 de agosto._

_Que tédio é ficar em casa, sozinha, enquanto todos os meus amigos estão se divertindo em algum outro lugar... Maggie escreveu-me outra carta. Disse que arrumou um amigo, então não está tão sozinha, mas continua escrevendo tudo o que gostaria de falar comigo. Talvez um dia nós duas possamos trocar os diário e saber tudo o que a outra passou...Mas não acredito que seja neste ano ou no próximo, pois conversamos sobre tudo e não há segredos entre nós. Espero que nunca tenhamos. Às vezes vejo Petúnia e uma amiga conversando, uma contando segredos para a outra, então quando ela se vai Petúnia começa a escrever em seu diário, como uma louca desesperada... Acho que ela não tem uma amiga como Maggie, então prefere confiar seus pensamentos mais íntimos a um pedaço de papel a uma pessoa, que pode argumentar e ajudar._

_Ainda falando de minha irmã (pois como não tenho nada para fazer tenho observado-a demais), acho que ela tem um namorado. Ouvi mamãe e ela conversando sobre um garoto outro dia, mas quando me viu, Petúnia fechou a cara e saiu. Depois de algum tempo ela estava toda alegre, sorrindo como idiota e suspirando o tempo todo, vestiu sua calça nova (uma muito bonita, que tem uns bordados nos bolsos) e saiu apressada. Menti para minha mãe, dizendo que iria ao parque, e a segui. Petúnia estava na lanchonete, com um garoto feio, mas parecia tão feliz... Coitada. Ela não é bonita, tem um pescoço enorme e é muito magra, mas poderia ter arrumado um namorado melhor. Aquele parece um porco usando uma peruca loira, todo desajeitado e estranho... Até o Potter me parece melhor que ele..._

_Foi bom ter posto este feitiço protetor no diário, senão eu estaria morta agora. Petúnia suspeita que eu sei alguma coisa do seu namorado, que era para ser um segredo, e a vi tentando abrir meu diário... Se ela descobrir o que escrevi sobre ele aqui, com certeza me mata."_

Harry não conseguia parar de rir. Se o namorado de Petúnia parecia um porco, então era certamente tio Valter. Imaginou-se ao lado de sua mãe (se esta ainda fossa viva) rindo da cara de seu tio e primo, e fazendo brincadeiras a respeito de porcos... Seria tão bom se ela estivesse ali, se estivesse viva. O garoto sentia falta de uma família, pois nem mesmo com Sirius teve muitos momentos familiares. Agora ele tinha Maggie, e sabia que com ela estava muito mais próximo de ter uma vida em família, com todas as histórias que ela gostava tanto de contar, suas lembranças, fotos, objetos... Ele queria tanto se divertir novamente, ter alguém por perto, até mesmo para lhe dar algumas broncas quando precisasse.

"_15 de agosto_

_Eu sabia! Hoje Petúnia apresentou o porquinho para a família. Seu nome é Valter Dursley. Disse que estão namorando e que se amam. Credo! Amar aquele porquinho... Como será possível? Como será que ela o ama, ou melhor, como sabe que o ama? Não vejo lógica no amor e nem quero me apaixonar, se for para ficar caída e babando por alguém que se parece com um porquinho. Não estou sendo dura demais. O sujeito é terrível. Mamãe disse que não se pode controlar o coração, e se ela está feliz com seu amor é tudo que importa._

_Eu não penso como ela. Eu não sou como ela. Eu sou uma bruxa e ela é uma simples trouxa... Ela não pode controlar seu coração, mas acho que eu posso. Quando tinha sete anos, eu gostava de um menino chamado Jason. Eu dizia que o amava, mas na verdade era porque ele me dava doces sempre que me via. Nunca me apaixonei de verdade. Mesmo agora, quando já estou crescida e pronta para namoros de verdade, não encontro ninguém que me interesse. Sirius é bonito, Remo é esperto, mas eu não os amo. Gosto deles; são meus amigos, mas nada mais que isso._

_Essa história de amor é uma grande confusão, que só serve para confundir a cabeça das pessoas e faze-las agir como idiotas..._

Harry leu mais alguns pensamentos de sua mãe e pouco a pouco foi caindo num sono irresistível, e acabou dormindo ali mesmo, com o diário apoiado sobre seu peito, vestido e com a luz do quarto acesa.

Harry abriu os olhos vagarosamente e mirou o teto, mas teve uma surpresa: não era o frio teto branco de seu quarto na rua dos Alfeneiros, muito menos o teto de pedras do seu quarto na torre da Grifinória. Era de um amarelo suave e havia um móbile sobre sua cabeça. Um móbile de jogadores de quadribol. Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, mas quando os abriu de novo nada havia mudado. Levou suas mãos ao rosto, para esfrega-los, então tomou um susto: suas mãos eram pequenas e macias, como as de um bebê... Mas não era possível, afinal ele já tinha quinze anos de idade. Devia ser um sonho, do qual ele não conseguia acordar... Abriu a boca para gritar o nome de seu tio, então ele viria e Harry acordaria com um grito nervoso de tio Valter, mas ao abrir a boca, tudo que pode ouvir era um murmúrio de bebê...

-Então você já acordou, meu amorzinho?

E Harry viu um rosto sorridente chegando em sua direção. Era uma mulher jovem, com enormes olhos verdes... Olhos idênticos aos dele próprio... Ela sorriu docemente, pegou-o no colo e beijou sua testa.

-Deve estar com fome, não comeu quase nada ontem... Também, seu pai e Sirius ficaram brincando com você de manhã à noite... – Lílian sentou-se numa poltrona posicionada ao fundo do alegre quarto amarelo, lotado de fotos e objetos de quadribol.

"Não pode ser verdade... Eu, eu não sou mais um bebê e minha mãe..." Harry não conseguia pensar claramente no que estava acontecendo, somente sabia que estava sentado, no colo de sua mãe, num quarto que provavelmente era seu. Ficou admirando-a, como nunca houvera feito antes. Seus olhos eram muito parecidos com os dele, mas tinham um brilho alegre, que Harry só vira em seus próprios olhos algumas vezes, quando estava muito feliz. Lílian tinha um rosto rosado, uma pele bonita e macia, e seus cabelos ruivos lhe caíam levemente sobre a fronte.

-Ah, ele já acordou! –Harry virou-se para ver quem entrava no quarto, e surpreendeu-se ao ver seu pai com as vestes de quadribol de Hogwarts e carregando uma vassoura. Ele era muito parecido com Harry (com exceção dos olhos) apesar de ter na ocasião mais de vinte anos.

-Já acordou? –E Sirius adentrou o quarto. Ainda era jovem, usava seus belos cabelos negros longos e soltos, e sorria docemente para o garoto, seus olhos cinzentos brilhando...

-Ah não, vocês dois. –Lílian fechou a cara para o marido e o amigo- Nem pensem em entrar aqui com essas roupas sujas de quadribol... Não sei por que você ainda insiste nisso, Tiago... Suas chances de entrar para algum time profissional são tantas quanto as de encontrar um feijãozinho sabor pomo de ouro...

Então eu ainda tenho chances. –Tiago riu de sua brincadeira- Não acredito que você não vai me deixar pegar meu filho no colo só porque estou meio enlameado.

-Meio?-Sirius sorriu, dando um tapa nas costas do amigo- Meu caro, você parece que saiu de um chiqueiro... Vá se trocar enquanto eu brinco com o nosso campeão.

-Harry sorriu para os dois e Sirius veio e pegou-o no colo, enquanto Tiago saiu para mudar de roupa. Lílian levantou-se, irritada, e pegando Harry dos braços do padrinho disse:

-Como é que você consegue fazer ele obedecer? Eu falo algo, ele faz uma piada... Ainda não sei por que me casei com ele...

-Vocês se amam, Li. Por isso ele faz essas coisas... Na verdade, ele sempre fez isso... E é por isso que você gosta dele, e não de mim, ou Remo, ou Pedro...

-Ah Sirius... Como eu queria me divertir como ele se diverte assim, com qualquer coisa... Mas os tempos não ajudam. Essa guerra, o medo. E agora que devemos ficar em casa com Harry eu me sinto tão inútil diante das batalhas...

-Você tem a maior missão de todas –Disse Sirius, segurando a mão de Lílian e afagando a cabeça do pequeno Harry- que é cuidar deste garoto que pode ser nossa salvação. Você ouviu Dumbledore, por isso devem ficar aqui, protegidos... E breve o nosso campeão fará um ano! Será que já está na hora de darmos a ele sua primeira varinha de brinquedo?

Lílian virou os olhos e começou a conversar com Sirius sobre fazer uma festa para Harry, mas este não estava mais os ouvindo. "Eles não sabem o que vai acontecer... Se eu pudesse ao menos contar para eles, para que fugissem... Quem sabe eu não teria meus pais comigo no presente, eles não teriam morrido..." Ele então, tentou dizer algo, mas tudo que saiu foram reclamações de bebê. E sua mãe se voltou para ele.

-Ah você está com fome, não é meu amorzinho? A mamãe vai preparar uma mamadeira para você...Não? Não é fome? O que é então, querido?

-Se você ao menos tivesse sido boa em adivinhações nós poderíamos saber o que ele quer. –Tiago voltara, usando uma roupa diferente e pegou Harry no colo- Não é mesmo Sirius?

-Não vou me meter. Não fiz aulas de adivinhação.

-Faça me o favor, Tiago... Você também freqüentou as aulas, deveria saber que não aprendemos a adivinhar pessoas...

-Eu era bom em adivinhação. Sempre tive uma imaginação criativa. Deixe me ver o que o apanhador do papai quer –Tiago olhou para os olhos de Harry, que estava triste ao saber que aquelas pessoas tão boas estariam mortas em breve.- Hum, isso é novo nele. Nunca o vi assim, tão tristonho, mas sei o que quer. Quer ver o papai mostrar como se apanha um pomo de ouro.

-Pare com essa besteira. Ele está com sono. Acho que não dormiu o suficiente. Diga tchau para o papai e o titio Sirius, querido. Vamos para a caminha agora.

Harry queria gritar, queria avisa-los que o perigo se aproximava e que não deviam estar lá, sozinhos... Queria avisar que Pedro era um traidor, mas que Sirius não devia ir atrás dele sozinho ou acabaria em Azkaban...Mas ele era só um bebê colocado para dormir em seu berço, e fechou os olhos, lutando contra as lágrimas que vinham contra sua vontade.

Harry abriu os olhos e lá estava o teto pálido de seu quarto na rua dos Alfeneiros. Sentou-se na cama e viu o diário, que estava em seu colo, cair no chão. Sentiu que seu rosto doía, e percebeu que havia adormecido com os óculos, e seu rosto estava todo marcado da cabeceira da cama, onde estava encostado. "Foi um sonho. Um sonho muito real, mas mesmo assim, um sonho..." Edwiges piava desesperada e o garoto a deixou sair, então se arrumou para dormir novamente, pois sabia que ainda havia algumas horas até o amanhecer.


	4. Uma visita inesperada

**Capítulo 4: Uma visita inesperada**

Com os primeiros raios do sol, Harry já estava de pé e pronto para o café da manhã. Havia sido uma noite agitada, com outro sonho estranho que lhe parecera uma lembrança ha muito esquecida, mas por quê teria sonhado aquilo? Qual o motivo que o levava ao passado em seus sonhos, quando ainda era um bebê e não tinha consciência do que acontecia? Pensou por um momento que deveria ser algum plano de Voldemort, para trazer à tona aquelas lembranças e destruí-lo em seguida, mas logo a idéia lhe pareceu absurda e ele acreditou que seu sonho havia sido uma lembrança despertada pelas histórias de sua mãe, afinal isso vinha acontecendo nas últimas noites, desde que começara a ler o antigo diário.

O dia já estava no fim quando Harry finalmente teve um momento de descanso, para fazer aquilo que lhe era de vontade. Entrou em seu quarto e levantou a tábua solta do soalho, onde havia escondido o diário de sua mãe. Quando estava acomodado e pronto para começar a ler, uma bolinha de penas muito rápida e desajeitada entrou voando pela janela aberta. Logo reconhecendo ser Pichi, a corujinha de Rony, Harry deixou de lado o livro para ver a carta de seu amigo:

_Olá Harry!_

_Como vai? Tem sobrevivido aos trouxas? Esperamos que esteja bem. As coisas estão meio confusas por aqui, com mamãe brigando o tempo todo com os gêmeos por causa da loja e Percy ainda sem aceitar que estava errado o tempo todo. Gui está conosco e Carlinhos vem no próximo mês. Meu pai disse que estão preparando tudo para receber-nos (você sabe onde) e que em breve mandarão te buscar aí, como no ano passado. Não se meta em encrencas, espere mais algumas semanas para que possamos fazer isso juntos._

_Um abraço, Rony. _

Harry sorriu. Sempre passava pelo menos uma semana das férias com os Weasley, e sempre ansiava por isso, já que com eles se sentia parte da enorme família. No entanto, não queria sair tão cedo da casa dos tios, uma vez que conhecera sua madrinha e que tinha em suas mãos o diário de sua mãe. Ele parou por um momento, lembrando-se de como estava terrivelmente solitário e mal há apenas alguns dias, ainda sofrendo constantemente pela perda do único que podia chamar de familiar, não que o sentimento havia sumido, mas agora estava amenizado. Harry não se sentia tão culpado pelo que acontecera e não tinha pesadelos terríveis toda noite: agora seus sonhos o remetiam ao passado, apesar de serem na maioria das vezes coisas que ele nunca poderia lembrar, uma vez que era apenas um bebê quando aconteceram e se é que realmente aconteceram.

O garoto percebeu que quando lia as lembranças de sua mãe tinha-as vívidas em sua frente, como se estivesse presenciando a uma cena na penseira de Dumbledore. Sua imaginação era fértil, mas até o próprio Harry desconfiava se seria capaz de imaginar algo com tantos detalhes, inclusive coisas que nunca ouvira sequer falar antes, como o quarto de sua mãe, a coleção de bonecas de porcelana que ela tinha sobre sua cama ou sua tia Petúnia vestindo uma calça boca-de-sino laranja psicodélica... Aquilo parecia algum tipo de magia. Devia ser algum tipo de magia. Ele precisava descobrir se sua mãe tinha posto algum tipo de feitiço no diário, que remetesse o leitor às cenas no momento em que estas ocorreram. Ele devia escrever para Maggie, já que não vira movimento algum em sua casa.

_Cara Maggie,_

_Olá, aqui é o Harry. Como vai? Eu estou bem, e estou até que me divertindo muito com os seus presentes. Mas têm acontecido coisas que eu não sei explicar, e que gostaria muito de conversar com você a respeito. Por favor, entre em contato assim que puder._

_Obrigado, Harry. _

Naquela noite, Harry esperou o silêncio tomar conta da Rua dos Alfeneiros e soltou Edwiges para que esta levasse sua carta a Maggie. Como ele não sabia onde ela estava, a carta poderia levar dias até ser entregue, e sabia também que não podia esperar tanto para ler o diário de Lílian, mesmo tendo consciência que, se o diário tivesse algum tipo de feitiço que o levasse para dentro das memórias de quem o escreveu, poderia ser muito perigoso e até mesmo difícil voltar a realidade.

_"2 de setembro._

_Eu realmente odeio aquele menino! Como, eu me pergunto, como é que alguém pode ser tão insuportável? E mesmo sendo tão insuportável, como eu consigo ficar tão nervosa mesmo com ele longe? Aquele Potter me irrita profundamente. E sabe por quê? Não, ninguém sabe, nem mesmo eu!_

_Chegamos ontem aqui em Hogwarts. Encontrei Maggie na estação e ela veio me contando tudo sobre sua viagem – por mais incrível que pareça ela ainda não me contou tudo, mesmo com todas aquelas cartas – até entrarmos no expresso. Foi difícil encontrar uma cabine vazia, mas após algumas horas conseguimos e nos acomodamos, uma sentada de frente para a outra. Ela estava contando sobre seu novo amigo, como ele era maravilhoso e tudo, quando invade nossa cabine aquele... aquele... aquele idiota do Tiago Potter seguido de seus comparsas. Bem, para contar tudo na maior exatidão dos fatos eu fiz um pequeno feitiço da memória, então vou escrever exatamente o que aconteceu (essa explicação era necessária, já que daqui a alguns meses eu posso ler isto e me perguntar como eu lembrava de cada frase que aquele infeliz disse, então aqui está a explicação, Lily querida)._

_-A cabine está ocupada. – Me dirigi a Tiago com toda a ira possível._

_-Oh! Não me diga Lílian... Olá. – Ele zombou de mim, cumprimentou Maggie e sentou-se ao meu lado._

_-Oi Tiago. Olá Sirius... – Maggie respondeu e lançou um daqueles olhares apaixonados para o Sirius, que ela pensa que ninguém percebe, mas é tão óbvio que ela gosta dele..._

_-Oi. – Sirius respondeu e sentou-se ao lado de Tiago, seguido por Pedro, e Remo entrou correndo na cabine logo atrás._

_-Ah não! Vamos Tiago, Lílian não quer nossa companhia. – Remo foi tentar retirar os amigos da cabine, mas Sirius o empurrou para o banco da frente e sorriu malvadamente:_

_-Vamos, Aluado, nosso amigo Pontas precisa de uma ajudinha com a namorada..._

_-EU NÃO SOU SUA NAMORADA! – Eu gritei com todo o ódio que encontrei dentro de mim, empurrando o Potter para cima de Sirius e virando a cara para o lado._

_-Vamos, Lily, você não gosta de mim, nem um pouquinho? – Que raiva! Nessa hora Tiago pôs o braço sobre meu ombro, numa tentativa de abraço. Como resposta eu torci o braço dele, fazendo ele gritar e bater a cabeça ao ir para trás._

_-Lílian, você não sabe o que está perdendo... se eu fosse uma garota, o Tiagão aqui seria o único para quem eu teria olhos. – Sirius ria do amigo que esfregava o braço, mas tentava ser solidário._

_-Então você tem sérios problemas de visão Sirius, pois para ter olhos para isto... É melhor ser cego. – Lancei um olhar frio para Sirius, sempre com suas brincadeirinhas estúpidas, e dirigi-o também para Tiago, mas isso me apertou o coração. Ele estava com o olhar mais triste que eu já vi na vida, me deu até pena dele, e levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a porta:_

_-Vamos, caras. Já fizemos nosso trabalho por hoje, irritando a senhorita mal-humor._

_Senti-me muito mal ao mesmo tempo em que estava super feliz deles terem se retirado da cabine. Maggie disse alguma coisa sobre Sirius, mas eu não prestei atenção (e o feitiço só funciona para onde estava voltada a minha atenção na hora). Eu tinha sido tão cruel com o pobrezinho... É claro que eu estava exagerando, ele nem é tão feio assim... Ta, não chega a ser um Sirius, mas não é nenhum Pettigrew. Então aconteceu algo que nem eu acreditava que era capaz de acontecer: levantei-me, pedi para Maggie esperar-me, que eu estava com fome e ia procurar a velha do carrinho de doces e saí correndo pelo trem, não sabia direito aonde ia, até que parei em frente a uma cabine._

_Fui até a janela e vi quem estava lá dentro: os quatro marotos (Tiago com a cara de desconsolado mais triste que já vi) e mais dois garotos da nossa casa. Encostei-me rapidamente na porta, para que ninguém me visse, e pude ouvir Remo dizendo que precisava ir para o vagão dos monitores. Assim que ele saiu puxei-o pelo braço para o lado:_

_-Remo... Eu preciso que você me faça um favor... Chame o Tiago, mas não diga que eu estou aqui e... nem conte isso para ninguém, por favor..._

_-Lílian... Eu não quero ser chato, mas ele está acabado desde que você disse aquilo para ele, e eu não quero ver meu amigo sofre mais e..._

_-Por favor! É por isso que eu preciso falar com ele... Eu prometo que não vou deixa-lo pior... –Não acredito que fiz aquilo, mas não havia outra escolha._

_-Ok, mas se eu souber que ele está pior por sua causa, terei de contar aos outros que você veio procura-lo._

_-Sim. Chame-o, ande logo! – Pude ouvir Remo dizendo que esqueceu algo, e espiando pela fresta da porta vi-o dizer algo no ouvido de Tiago, que o seguiu para fora da cabine. Tiago ao ver-me arregalou os olhos e deixou a boca abrir-se para dizer algo, mas eu peguei-o pelo braço e saí arrastando-o pelo trem._

_Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo e ele muito menos o que estava acontecendo, mas quando chegamos longe o suficiente para que ninguém conhecido ouvisse nossa conversa, parei e voltei-me para ele:_

_-Desculpe-me. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo, ok? Não se sinta mal, saiu sem pensar..._

_-Você está me pedindo desculpas? Lílian Evans, a garota que nunca erra, admite que errou?_

_-Não errei, mas não sei por que não consigo ver você sofrendo assim. – Eu abaixei os olhos, não queria enfrentar o olhar de Tiago ou começaria a gritar com ele novamente. Nesse instante ele pegou minha mão e disse muito gentilmente, de uma maneira que nunca imaginei que o ouviria falar:_

_-Isso significa muito para mim, você se importar com como eu me sinto... – Levantei o olhar e o vi da maneira mais doce e inimaginável, sorrindo amigavelmente e com uma alegria estampada no olhar. Fiquei estática, contemplando aqueles olhos castanhos e sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ouvimos algumas vozes de pessoas se aproximando pelo corredor e no mesmo instante soltamos nossas mãos e ele disse:_

_-Se me permite ir, tenho trabalho a fazer... Acabo de ouvir o podre Snivellus dizer algo, e preciso atormenta-lo... Te vejo na escola Lily – Saiu correndo e pulando, todo feliz..._

_Voltei para a cabine desconcertada. Sabia que o que tinha feito era o certo, mas tinha uma sensação terrível de que o pobre Snape pagaria pela felicidade de Tiago. E isso não me parecia tão terrível. Aquele idiota tinha perturbado a minha mente com aquele jeito encantador e o olhar doce... Eu o odeio profundamente!!!". _

-Há! – exclamou Harry ao terminar de ler aquela memória de sua mãe e esconder o diário sob o soalho. – Foi assim que ela começou a gostar dele! Estranho...

Harry achou completamente absurda aquela situação, sua mãe começou a se interessar por seu pai sem mais nem menos, por causa de um olhar. Pensando melhor, não havia sido muito diferente entre ele e Cho: ele a viu e não pode mais controlar seu coração, até que começaram a sair juntos e ele descobriu como ela era emotiva e ciumenta, mesmo sem razões. Então aquela chama em seu peito, aquele desespero cada vez que a via, foi diminuindo, até que se apagou.

Deitou-se já pronto para dormir e percebeu que ler aquelas histórias sobre seus pais o fazia sentir-se sozinho, uma vez que aquilo que ele achava que era o amor acabou tão de repente. Como seria encontrar alguém com quem pudesse estar sempre e que não se cansasse? Como seria o amor verdadeiro e como ele saberia se era realmente verdadeiro, se agarraria a isso ou perderia sua chance e lamentaria para sempre?

Maggie fez isso com Sirius, e mesmo sem dizer que este fora seu verdadeiro amor, cada vez que Harry mencionava o padrinho podia ver os olhos dela brilharem e se apagarem em seguida, com um grande sofrimento. Ela lhe disse que ele era novo e ainda teria muitas chances de encontrar o amor, mas e se o amor viesse a ele enquanto novo e ele o perdesse, como ela fizera? Aquele sentimento o preocupava, mas se ele fosse encontrar seu amor ainda na escola, quem poderia ser?

"Hum, Lilá e Parvati não, muito diferentes de mim. Hermione nem pensar! Ela é como uma irmã para mim, além disso eu acho que Rony gosta dela... Gina é outra que é como uma irmã, se bem que ela gostava de mim... Mas agora ela tem um namorado e está feliz com ele. Sonserinas não! A maioria delas é antipática e me odeia, além de não serem nada agradáveis de se ver. Na Lufa-Lufa... Não são ruins, mas a maioria já tem alguém. Da Corvinal tem a Cho, mas ela ou suas amigas nem pensar! Tem a Luna... Não, não... Ela é mais maluca que eu..." E foi pensando nisso que ele adormeceu.

-Harry, querido? – O garoto ouviu uma voz doce o chamando, uma voz que somente se lembrava em seus sonhos.

-Mamãe? – Ele abriu o olho meio confuso, ainda mais por conseguir ouvir sua voz normal e não barulhos de um bebê. Curiosamente ele percebeu que estava em seu quarto na casa dos Dursley, assim como quando adormecera, mas sua mãe estava ao seu lado, sentada na cama. – Co-como é possível?Mãe...

-Shhh –Lílian tocou os lábios de Harry com a ponta do dedo indicador, para que este se calasse, e ele percebeu que ela não tinha uma forma material, uma vez que não pôde sentir seu toque. –Meu pequenino filho... Já está tão crescido e maduro... Precisava conhecer mais sobre mim, sobre seu pai... Vejo que você o conseguiu. Meu diário antigo. Você precisava de mim e eu vim até você, através de minhas memórias. Parte de mim está sempre com você, meu querido, e isso torna minhas lembranças mais fortes e vívidas cada vez que você as lê. Não se preocupe nem tenha medo, mamãe está aqui agora... – E ouvindo essas palavras Harry acordou vagarosamente, saindo do estágio de sonho aos poucos e tomando consciência da realidade. Lembrava-se de ter visto sua mãe, ela lhe disse algo... Não podia se lembrar, ainda estava dormindo...


	5. O primeiro encontro

**Capítulo 5: O primeiro encontro**

Quando Harry acordou completamente, sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada, muito errada. Ele não viu o teto branco e gélido de seu quarto, não viu sua cama, não viu suas coisas... Olhou ao seu redor e tudo que enxergou foi uma névoa prateada, que se movia cada vez mais rapidamente, até que subitamente parou, e começou a se dissipar. O garoto sentou-se na cama e esticou o braço para pegar seus óculos, que havia deixado na mesinha e cabeceira, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao não encontrar a mesa ou qualquer coisa conhecida?O pior é que sabia que não estava sonhando, uma vez que tinha plena consciência de tudo a sua volta. Algo realmente estranho acontecia...

Estava em um quarto com paredes de pedra: "Hogwarts!" Pensou Harry "Eu devo estar em Hogwarts... Mas como, se eu estava na Rua dos Alfeneiros até um segundo atrás? Além disso, eu não me lembro de estar num quarto assim antes..." Cinco camas idênticas às de seu quarto em Hogwarts estavam espalhadas pelo amplo cômodo, mas eram arrumadas e haviam colchas coloridas, de retalhos e com pinturas, que certamente Harry nunca vira antes. Havia um grande espelho em uma das paredes, e nele estavam colados bilhetes e desenhos alegres; "Seja onde quer que eu esteja, não me parece um quarto masculino..." e Harry se aproximou do espelho, mas não pode ver seu reflexo.

Sua respiração aumentou e ele começou a ficar desesperado. Olhou para suas mãos e notou que estava translúcido, meio fantasmagórico, assim como estivera ao adentrar o diário de Tom Riddle. Estava quase em pânico: teria ele entrado no diário de sua mãe? E se tudo fosse uma grande armação de Voldemort e Maggie não fosse sua madrinha, mas alguém que queria vê-lo morto e lhe dera um diário falso e assassino para tira-lo do caminho...

Um grupo de garotas entrou no quarto naquele instante. Usavam vestes de Hogwarts com o símbolo da Grifinória bordado, e algumas tinham alguns acessórios "hippies". Primeiro uma garota alta e loira, muito parecida com Lilá Brown, que usava brincos de argolas enormes e coloridos aproximou-se de Harry, mas não parecia vê-lo. Foi ajeitar seu cabelo, estilo anos 70, no enorme espelho, seguida por uma garota negra usando trancinhas rastafari e um brilhante batom rosa-choque. Harry tentou desviar, mas percebeu que as atravessava e que ninguém notava sua presença ali. Foi recuando até que uma voz vinda da porta o surpreendeu: uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes muito vivos e expressivos gritava para fora do quarto.

-E pare de me provocar, idiota!

-Nossa Lily, você e o Tiago estão ficando tão amigos... – disse a garota loira num tom satírico.

-Amigos? Ah claro... Eu o detesto profundamente!!! – A garota ruiva franziu a testa e respondeu com ar de desprezo, logo se unindo às outras à frente do espelho – Ah, meu cabelo está tão estranho hoje...

-Está bom, Lily. E Tiago também o elogiou... – Uma garota até então quieta aproximou-se delas. Usava uma faixa colorida na cabeça e tinha um ar que lembrava muito o amigo de Harry, Neville Longbottom.

-Como se eu ligasse para o que aquele bobo diz...

-Eu acho que você deveria dar uma chance e sair com ele no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

-Há! Até parece... Eu sair com aquele bobo imaturo do Tiago Potter...

-Ai, Lilly, ele não é tão mau assim. Quando fomos ao baile juntos ano passado ele foi muito atencioso comigo. –A garota loira ajeitava alguma coisa em seus olhos, piscando freneticamente - Essas lentes de contato fazem meus olhos arderem... Vou ver se Madame Pomfrey tem algum feitiço para deixa-las melhor. Vamos Adelaide.

E a menina loira saiu correndo do quarto, acompanhada pela outra de trancinhas rastafari, que gritava para ela ir mais devagar ou cairia nas escadas.

Lílian suspirou demoradamente e largou-se na cama ao lado de onde Harry estava. Este não sabia o que fazer, afinal estava ao lado de sua mãe aos quinze anos de idade, numa época e dimensão onde ela nem imaginava que se casaria com Tiago Potter e teria um bebê, por quem daria sua vida... Lílian virou-se para o lado de Harry e por um momento este achou que ela o estava encarando, mas logo percebeu que não: ela olhava para a porta, como se esperasse alguém entrar. Então se dirigiu à outra garota, que estava sentada numa cama folheando um livro grosso de herbologia:

-Alice, você poderia me trazer um copo de água? Não estou me sentindo muito bem...

-O que você tem, Lilly? Não me parece doente...

-Estou cansada, minha cabeça dói um pouco. Queria ficar sozinha por alguns minutos, pelo menos até a hora do almoço.

-Claro. Se quiser ficar sozinha eu desço. Precisava falar com Frank a respeito do relatório sobre os Barretes vermelhos mesmo, então já vou... Se precisar de alguma coisa grite que estarei no salão.

-Obrigada. Você e Frank deram certo mesmo, hein? Estão desde o baile de inverno juntos...

-Ah... Eu realmente gosto dele e vamos a Hogsmeade juntos na próxima semana... Espero, hum, que ele me diga o que sente por mim... Bem... Já vou. Até mais tarde!

-Boa sorte e até mais.

-Quando a garota deixou o quarto Harry começou a ouvir a voz de Lílian ecoando por toda parte, apesar desta nem ao menos mover seus lábios: "Deve ser algum efeito do diário... Estou ouvindo seus pensamentos que serão escritos..."

-Eu queria saber o por quê disto. Toda vez que aquele garoto idiota me irrita eu quero mata-lo, mas dois segundos depois eu lembro de seu olhar doce no trem e quero abraça-lo com toda a força... Não posso estar gostando dele. Não! De jeito nenhum! Tenho que perguntar a Maggie como ela sabe que gosta do Sirius... Não, nem pensar. Se eu estiver, por algum louco motivo do acaso gostando de Tiago Potter, eu quero mais é que este sentimento acabe e logo! – Ela levantou-se da cama, deu uma ajeitada no cabelo, respirou fundo e saiu do quarto, seguida de perto por Harry que, na dúvida do que aconteceria se permanecesse ali, resolveu seguir sua mãe e descobrir ao menos mais algumas coisas sobre seu passado.

Estavam agora no tão conhecido salão comunal da Grifinória, cercados por jovens conversando, jogando xadrez ou tentando ler alguma coisa. Nas poltronas preferidas de Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam "esparramados" os quatro marotos. Tiago levantou-se de um salto ao ver Lílian passar. Em um segundo desajeitou os cabelos ainda mais e correu para falar com a garota de olhar nervoso e passo apressado.

Harry não pode deixar de notar a semelhança entre ele e seu pai: a mesma altura, os mesmos cabelos, o jeito e até os óculos eram parecidos. Era tão estranho tudo aquilo, ver seus pais diante de si, tão jovens e imaturos, e sem saber ao menos o motivo que o levou até aquelas lembranças, àqueles dias em que nem ao menos sua existência era uma possibilidade, mas Harry não queria sair. Não queria se separar de seus pais, mesmo sabendo que estes eram apenas ecos de um passado, lembranças vívidas, muito vívidas.

-Então Lílian, pensou na possibilidade de passarmos a visita a Hogsmeade juntos?

-Pensei. E a resposta é nunca, seu chato egocêntrico!

-Mas Lilly...

-Não me chame de Lilly! E pode esquecer o trabalho de DCAT em dupla, já fiz sozinha.

-Mas pelo menos isso eu devia ajudar, e seria um bom tempo para você aprender a gostar de mim...

-Isso levaria toda a eternidade, e nunca chegaria a me convencer! Passar meu tempo precioso com você é algo que você pode esperar sentado, pois vai demorar, ah se vai... – E Lílian saiu pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda, deixando Tiago para trás. Harry não queria deixar seu pai, mas correu atrás de sua mãe.

Seguiram pelo caminho que Harry sempre fazia para chegar ao salão principal, sempre ao som dos pensamentos eufóricos, confusos e embaralhados de Lílian, que caminhava cada vez mais rápido. Quando entraram no amplo salão, a garota se dirigiu automaticamente para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Sentada bem no meio do salão, onde o sol brilhava intensamente no teto que reproduzia o céu do exterior da escola, uma garota loira se concentrava em um antigo livro de capa azul. O reflexo do sol em seus cabelos os deixava dourados, e Harry teve a impressão de que a conhecia, antes mesmo dela levantar a cabeça em sua direção, quando Lílian sentou ao seu lado e suspirou, e mostrar seus enormes olhos escuros e brilhantes.

-Lílian! Achei que você fosse terminar o trabalho com Tiago antes de vir almoçar...

-Ah Maggie... Eu não consigo passar tempo algum com aquele menino. Ele... É tão... Ele me deixa tão... Ah, eu o odeio!

-Calma Lilly. Eu ajudo você com o trabalho, se quiser. Eu e Helena já terminamos o nosso ontem, depois do jantar.

-Você é um amor Maggie, mas eu já fiz o trabalho. O que está lendo? – Lílian encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Maggie, espiando o livro. Harry aproximou-se e pode reconhecer perfeitamente sua madrinha, apesar de mais magra, menor e mais jovem.

-Um livro que eu encontrei por aí... Nada de mais...

-"Poções de amor e encantamentos de duração rápida"? Não me parece o tipo de livro que fica jogado por aí...

-Está bem, está bem... Eu peguei emprestado. Queria ver se tem alguma coisa que pode me ajudar, hum, a fazer Sirius olhar para mim, nem que por um segundo...

-Você realmente gosta dele, não é? Como você soube disso?

-Ah, eu não sei... Aquele olhar se tornou doce por um segundo e acabou me deixando abobalhada por ele... Mas posso saber o motivo do interesse, dona Lilly?

-Hum, nenhum... Eu só queria saber como se sente quando se está apaixonada, é só isso... O que? Não me olhe assim, Maggie! Não estou gostando de ninguém, eu juro!

-Claro –Maggie sorriu e voltou-se para a leitura, mas logo desviou sua atenção quando um grupinho barulhento entrou no salão. Harry pôde ver seus olhos brilharem ainda mais intensamente quando Sirius passou arrumando os cabelos e Lílian dobrou-se sobre o livro ao ver que Tiago entrava no salão.

-Maggie, finja que eu sou invisível. Não quero aquele idiota do Tiago vindo falar comigo.

-Ah claro, Lílian... Como se eu não fosse perceber o que está acontecendo...

-Como assim o que está acontecendo? Não está acontecendo nada...

-Claro que está! Desde aquele dia no expresso você anda toda suspirando por aí, a cada segundo arruma uma desculpa para falar do Tiago e ainda me perguntou como é estar apaixonada...

-E o que isso tem de mais, Maggie?

-Você ainda não percebeu? Está caída por ele!

Harry pode ver os olhos de sua mãe se arregalarem enquanto ela empalidecia e começava a murmurar alguma coisa discordando do que a amiga acabava de dizer, mas as palavras não conseguiam sair inteiras de sua boca. Então ela se calou e debruçou sobre a mesa, ainda com os olhos muito abertos e assustados, lançando olhares repentinos a Maggie, que sacudia a cabeça negativamente e dizia para Lílian se acalmar.

Ao ver que as duas não sairiam daquela mesa por algum tempo, e os pensamentos confusos de Lílian atropelavam-se uns aos outros, Harry decidiu dar uma olhada no que seu pai e os marotos estavam fazendo, se dirigindo à mesa da Grifinória, de onde se podia ouvir uma série de risadas.

-Minha vez, Almofadinhas – Tiago, que estava sentado ao lado de Sirius e Remo, tomou das mãos do amigo um saco de balinhas coloridas, que Harry já tinha visto para ser vendido na Dedos de Mel. O pai do garoto pegou uma balinha amarela e comeu, e logo tentou falar, mas o que podia se ouvir era um cacarejar de galinha. A mesa explodiu em risos, e logo Sirius pegou o saquinho novamente e dele retirou uma balinha laranja, que o fez miar como um gatinho.

-Vamos Aluado, você ainda não testou esses novos caramelos animais – Disse Tiago ao parar de cacarejar.

-Não, obrigada. Tenho que terminar este trabalho de DCAT e não tenho tempo para fazer besteiras... Essa é a função de vocês, meus amigos.

-Que é isso, Remo! O trabalho é só para amanhã, e além do mais é em dupla! – Disse Sirius antes de começar a coaxar que nem um sapo.

-Acontece que hoje tem reunião da monitoria da escola e não terei tempo de me juntar com Violet para termina-lo.

-Reunião? Lílian estará lá?

-Provavelmente, Pontas. Vocês já fizeram seu trabalho?

-Ela disse que fez sozinha, que não agüentaria fazer o trabalho comigo...

-Eu me livrei do trabalho. – Sirius sorriu malvadamente - Disse que tinha muitas lições, fiz um olhar piedoso e Sofia disse que faria o trabalho todo.

-Quem é mesmo Sofia? – Perguntou Tiago com um olhar pensativo – A garota ruiva da Lufa-Lufa, a loira da Corvinal, a morena da Sonserina...

-Nenhuma dessas. Aquela ruivinha da Corvinal, que senta na nossa frente nas aulas de DCAT, sabe?

-Você não presta mesmo – Lupin parou de escrever em seu pergaminho por um segundo- Cada semana está com uma garota diferente, aposto que nem tem tempo de conhece-las direito.

-Ora Aluado! E desde quando você fica todo furioso assim por eu estar saindo com outra garota? Nunca ligou antes...

-Não estou furioso, só não acho certo você se aproveitar delas para fazerem seus trabalhos.

-Eu acho que ele está com ciúmes de você, Sirius –Pedro, que até então estava quieto e admirando os outros, resolveu se pronunciar.

-Por que diabos eu estaria com ciúmes, Rabicho? – Remo, nervoso, largou o pergaminho e a pena e deu um soco na mesa.

-Você nunca teve uma namorada. Foi ao baile com Lílian ano passado, mas vocês mal se divertiram porque ela é a garota do Pontas, e depois disso não saiu com nenhuma garota... – Pedro continuou, enquanto Sirius e Tiago pararam de comer as balinhas para ouvir o que estava se passando ali, e por que Remo começava a ficar vermelho de raiva.

-Nunca tive ciúmes de ninguém, a não ser pelo fato de não ser vocês-sabem-o–quê, e se o seu problema é nunca ter me visto com uma garota o motivo é que eu sou discreto, e não como vocês que fazem o maior carnaval quando elas lhe dizem um simples "oi" – Remo começava a voltar ao seu estado normal, e logo retomou a pena e o pergaminho e voltou a escrever.

-Isso é verdade, Aluado? – Sirius perguntava com um sorriso maroto na face – Com quem você já saiu então?

-Se você parasse para conversar e ouvisse mais as garotas, não ia ser preciso que eu lhe dissesse.

-Quem é? Vamos Aluado, diga! Estou curioso agora... – Tiago começava a sorrir também, a impaciência aumentando a cada segundo.

-Sofia. – Disse Remo olhando para Sirius.

-So-Sofia? – O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Sirius, e um certo desespero começou a se mostrar – Diga que não é a Sofia que eu estou pensando que é...

-Mas é esta mesma. Se você parasse para ouvi-la, saberia.

-Há! Sirius está saindo com a namorada de Remo! – Tiago e Pedro riam cada vez mais.

-Para sua informação, ela não é mais minha namorada. E eu não vejo nenhum problema em você estar saindo com ela, Sirius, só acho que deveria conhecer melhor as garotas com quem sai.

-Mas eu não posso fazer isso! Ela, ela é sua garota... Por que você não disse, igual o Tiago me avisou de Lílian? – A expressão no rosto de Sirius variava de um típico ar de choro e um pouco de raiva desesperada.

-Porque eu não vejo necessidade nisso. – Ao contrário de Sirius, Remo estava naturalmente calmo e voltava à sua palidez costumeira - Nós não estamos mais juntos, não há motivos para você se desesperar.

-Mas é a garota do meu amigo! Eu não posso fazer isso! – E impulsivamente, Sirius se levantou e se dirigiu à mesa da Corvinal, conversando com Sofia rapidamente e saindo ainda meio abalado para a mesa da Grifinória novamente.

-Pronto, amigo. Vamos terminar o trabalho juntos mais tarde e eu termino com ela. Desculpe-me!

-Não há necessidade, Sirius! Vê se volta ao seu normal!

-Não, não, Remo. Você tem razão. Eu devo conhecer melhor as garotas com quem eu saio. E a partir de hoje a primeira coisa que vou perguntar é se elas já saíram com algum de vocês.

Após a normalização da situação na mesa, os marotos voltaram a rir e a brincar com os caramelos e Harry, que assistia tudo de perto, sentia cada vez mais falta de seu padrinho e de seu pai. Mas afinal, não havia o que fazer para traze-los de volta, somente podia contar com sua presença enquanto estivesse preso naquelas memórias de sua mãe... Sua mãe! Harry tinha se esquecido dela. Rapidamente atravessou o salão para encontrar ela e Maggie discutindo na mesa da Lufa-Lufa:

-Eu não estou gostando dele, Maggie!

-Lilly, pare de enganar a si mesma! Lembra quando eu dizia que não estava gostando de Sirius e você dizia que estava estampado na minha cara que eu gostava? Estou vendo a mesma coisa em você!

-Mas não pode ser! Ele é tudo que eu não gosto e um pouco mais, e ao mesmo tempo...

-Ao mesmo tempo você não consegue passar um segundo sem pensar nele. Eu sei como é, Lilly. Não esquente com isso.

-Mas... Eu não sei o que fazer!

-Ao menos você tem a atenção dele, o que já é uma grande ajuda! Ele não a convidou para ir a Hogsmeade com ele semana que vem?

-Sim, mas eu não vou! Não posso ceder aos caprichos do senhor–todo-perfeito–e–arrogante-Potter!

-Então arrume um jeito de encontra-lo por lá, e quem sabe assim você descobre se é isso que você quer.

-Não é, Maggie! Eu não quero passar o resto da minha vida com um idiota de cabelos bagunçados que só se importa com quadribol.

-Mas ninguém está dizendo que ele é o amor da sua vida, Lilly! Dê uma chance ao garoto. Se ele passar no teste, você começa a fazer seus planos para o resto da vida, senão, não se preocupe!

-Você não está tão errada, mas eu não vou encontra-lo tão cedo sozinha. Ah Maggie! Meu coração não podia ter escolhido outra pessoa no lugar dele? – Lilly começava a ter os olhos inundados por lágrimas.

-Não fique assim, amiga. Não vale a pena chorar por isso. Venha aqui. – Maggie a abraçou com toda a calma e paciência, mesmo após aquela discussão, e Harry pode ver porque sua mãe a escolheu como madrinha: nem mesmo com a Sra. Weasley ele teria a chance de ser amado como um filho daquele jeito paciente e carinhoso de Maggie.

Afinal, onde ele estava com a cabeça quando achou que ela teria feito um plano maligno com Voldemort para aprisiona-lo num diário falso, se nem mesmo brava com a amiga ela foi capaz de fazer qualquer tipo de maldade a ela? E Harry estava ainda imerso em seus próprios pensamentos quando a névoa prateada voltou a rodar em torno dele. Rodou, rodou e de repente parou, mas o garoto não havia voltado para casa.

Estava nos jardins de Hogwarts, perto do lago, e o sol brilhava fortemente. Um grupo de garotos passou correndo por ele na direção dos portões principais do castelo, e Harry percebeu que deveria ainda estar no diário, mas em outra situação. Sua certeza foi confirmada ao ver Lílian e Maggie indo à direção dos outros grupos, e ele tratou-se de se aproximar delas.

-Então, está pronta para encontrar Tiago, Lilly? – Maggie sorria e Lílian a encarava com um olhar sério e sombrio.

-Nunca estarei. Mas devo fazer isso para provar a mim mesmo que eu não amo aquele garoto antipático, nunca amei e você estava enganada todo esse tempo!

-Depois de um belo chá na Madame Paddifoot você me diz se eu estava enganada – Maggie lançou uma olhar provocativo a Lilly, que simplesmente aumentou a velocidade do passo e respondeu bruscamente:

-Ah, claro! Como se eu fosse até lá com... Com aquilo! Vamos ao Três vassouras, e não passaremos mais de uma hora juntos.

-Diga isso a ele então.

Lílian olhou para trás e viu o grupinho dos marotos se aproximando rápida e perigosamente. Tiago carregava um lírio em uma das mãos e um pedaço de papel amassado na outra, e levava alguns tapinhas ansiosos de seus amigos, que o seguiam gargalhando.

-Lílian... – O garoto se aproximou e tocou-a levemente no ombro, para chamar sua atenção.

-O que foi? – Lílian olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Tiago e continuou acelerando o passo.

-Erm... Pronta para, hum, o nosso encontro?

-Não considero isso um encontro. Apenas um teste para mostrar a alguém que ela está errada, não é Maggie?

-Não me coloque na história, Lilly... – Maggie arregalou os olhos para Lilly e foi diminuindo cada vez mais a velocidade, assim como os outros garotos, a fim de deixar os dois conversarem em particular.

-Então, hum, isso... É para você... – Tiago estendeu a mão com o lírio na direção da garota, que demorou algum tempo para pegá-lo e não tinha certeza do que fazer naquela situação, sentindo-se encabulada.

-Erm... Obrigada. – Lílian sorriu timidamente – Eu não tenho nada para você...

-Não precisava me trazer nada mesmo. Eu só lhe trouxe a flor porque, hum, eu a vi e ela me fez lembrar você. – A cor da face de Tiago mudava rapidamente para um vermelho incandescente, não muito diferente da de Lílian.

-Já estão se entendendo, viram só? – Maggie cochichava para os garotos, que ouviam atentamente a conversa que se passava em sua frente.

-É... Logo estarão juntos pelos corredores da escola aos beijos – Pedro Pettigrew e Remo Lupin riam, enquanto Sirius e Maggie prestavam atenção no que os dois estavam tentando falar.

-Shhhh vocês dois! Não consigo ouvir a conversa – Sirius deu um tapa na nuca do pequeno amigo, que com cara de choro ficou resmungando para si.

-Então... Aonde nós vamos? – Perguntou Tiago tentando arrumar assunto para conversar.

-No Três Vassouras, tomar alguma coisa.

-E depois? – Lílian voltou um olhar frio para Tiago ao ouvir aquelas palavras insistentes.

-Depois? O que tem depois? É uma bebida e pronto! Ou você acha que eu vou desperdiçar minha visita a Hogsmeade andando com você por toda parte?

-Ah Lilly, nós podemos passear juntos... E com eles nos seguindo não estaremos sozinhos mesmo, então pensei...

-Pensou errado, para variar...

-Tiago olhou para trás, esperando alguma ajuda e os outros o mandaram continuar que eles arrumariam uma desculpa para mantê-los juntos durante todo o dia.

-Quando chegaram à cidadezinha, o grupo todo se reuniu para decidir o que aconteceria a partir dali.

-Então vocês dêem uma volta enquanto nós vamos ao três vassouras, ok? – Tiago, nervoso, amassava o pedaço de papel cada vez mais – Nos encontramos lá daqui a uma hora.

-Certo. Boa sorte para vocês, e divirtam-se! – Maggie abraçou Lílian e sorriu, enquanto a outra a encarava com um olhar desesperado – Nos encontramos em uma hora.

-Isso mesmo. Aproveitem bem o tempo e, se quiserem mais um pouquinho depois, nós podemos pensar no assunto – Sirius encarava Tiago, que começava a tremer um pouco.

Enquanto os dois se afastavam relutantes, o grupinho ria nervosamente, curiosos para saber o que aconteceria uma vez que os dois estivessem sozinhos.

-Então... Encontro vocês mais tarde – Maggie dizia de maneira triste, enquanto observava fixamente os olhos de Sirius, que estavam pela primeira vez pousados em sua direção.

-Aonde você vai? – Sirius perguntou docemente, tombando a cabeça sobre o ombro esquerdo graciosamente.

-Ah... Eu...Eu... – Maggie encabulada e perdida naquele olhar respondeu enquanto corava – Vou dar uma volta. Comprar alguns doces, tinta colorida... Esperar a Lílian...

-Por que não vem conosco? – Remo apoiou-se no ombro direito de Sirius – Nós vamos dar uma volta também... Provavelmente parar nas mesmas lojas...

-Haha Remo, você ficou maluco? – Sirius encarava nervosamente o amigo – Nós vamos aprontar por aí, ir a Zonko's, procurar garotas... Não é coisa para uma garota fazer... E, além disso...

-Ora que besteira, Sirius! – Remo empurrou o amigo – Vamos Maggie, venha conosco! Nós não faremos nada de mal, Sirius está com frescura...

-Eu? Frescura? – Sirius empurrou Remo e o observava intrigado.

-Posso mesmo ir?

-Claro! Será uma honra! – Remo sorriu – E se der certo o casalzinho, você vai ter que se acostumar com a gente mesmo...

Harry não tinha muita certeza do que fazer. Queria saber como foi o primeiro encontro de seus pais, mas não queria deixar de ver seus padrinhos juntos. Acabou optando por seguir seus pais, afinal ele estava preso nas memórias de sua mãe, talvez nem existisse o que os outros fizeram naquela dimensão.

O Três Vassouras estava estranhamente vazio. Uma senhora atendendo no bar, outras três pessoas no balcão e Lílian e Tiago sentados em uma mesa. Harry aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe, que bebia uma cerveja amanteigada:

-Hum, isso é muito bom!

-É, eu sei... Só não imaginava que você, a perfeita Lílian, tomasse alguma coisa que não fosse suco de abóboras...

-Não pense que sabe tudo sobre mim, Potter! Eu posso ser bem imprevisível quando quero.

-Percebi isso quando você aceitou meu milésimo convite para ir a Hogsmeade...

-É...

-...

-...

-Hum, você assistiu o jogo da semana passada?

-Claro, nós jogamos... E muito bem por sinal.

-Gostou da minha apanhada especial?

-Especial? Foi como qualquer outra, Tiago. Você voou e pegou, nada de anormal.

-Nada de anormal? Você não viu meu super-rodopio triplo e o deslizar sobre a vassoura!? – Tiago arregalava seus olhos, inconformado com o que a garota acabara de dizer.

-Vi, mas o que isso tem de mais?

-Ah – Tiago debruçou sobre a mesa e apoiou a cabeça nos braços – Você não gosta de quadribol, não é?

-Um pouco – Lílian sorriu – Prefiro gastar meu tempo com coisas mais úteis do que correr atrás de uma bolinha prateada.

-É dourada! – Tiago encarou-a pasmo - Você não sabe que o Pomo de Ouro é dourado?

-Dourado, prateado, de longe não dá para saber mesmo!

-Então eu te mostro um. Venha aqui. – Tiago fez sinal para Lílian se aproximar, debruçando sobre a mesa também, e quando ela o fez ele tirou do bolso e mostrou-lhe entre as mãos uma pequena bolinha dourada, com duas asinhas enroladas sobre si.

-Você roubou!

-É claro que não! E fale mais baixo... É meu por direito, tenho que treinar, não é mesmo?

-Você roubou! Por isso não quer que ninguém saiba e que eu fale baixo...

-Não é isso! Você tem idéia de quanto um desses custa? Se soubessem que eu tenho um aqui mesmo, nesse tempo de crise, com certeza iriam me atacar e me roubar.

-Mesmo assim, nada muda o fato de que você roubou isso!

-Se você quiser, eu te dou de presente.

-E por que você acha que eu iria querer um pomo de ouro roubado? Para ser atacada, é?

-Pela última vez, não é roubado! E você podia ficar com ele para se lembrar de mim...

-Eu não preciso me lembrar de você, obrigada.

-Lilly... Achei que você gostasse de mim...

-Eu não sei. Digo, não sei se gosto de você. Às vezes você é bonzinho, me dá presentes, não me provoca... Mas outras vezes é o completo oposto disso, e não tem nada que eu odeie mais no mundo que você.

-Mas como você mesma disse, eu nem sempre sou assim... E posso tentar ser mais legal com você sempre.

-Estou com fome. – Lílian mudou de assunto depressa. Tinha um certo receio de revelar seus sentimentos, e tinha mais ainda que eles se revelassem.

-Ok, se não quer conversar sobre isso nós falamos de outra coisa – Tiago, encabulado, guardava o pomo novamente no bolso enquanto pensava em algo que interessasse Lilly.

-Não é isso! – Lílian, tentando consertar a situação – É que eu realmente estou com fome... Eles vendem comida por aqui?

-Ah... Não tenho certeza. Acho que nunca vi ninguém comendo algo que não fosse da Dedos de Mel por aqui...

-Quer vir comigo até lá? Estou com vontade de comer algum doce...

-Claro. – Os dois se levantaram e se dirigiram à porta do bar, seguidos de perto por Harry.

-Conforme iam caminhando o silêncio absoluto reinava e era visível o nervosismo que os dois apresentavam, Tiago amassando o pedaço de papel e Lílian girando o lírio. Até que o garoto começou subitamente a rir e pergunto a Lilly:

-Você estava brincando, não é?

-Sobre o quê?

-Não saber a cor do pomo de ouro... –O garoto encarou-a com um sorriso brincalhão na face.

-Não, não estava. – Lílian observava Tiago seria e friamente.

-Como? Você realmente não sabia que ele era dourado? Lilly, ouro é dourado... – O garoto ria cada vez mais, e parecia não poder se controlar.

-E eu tinha que saber que o nome se refere à cor? Francamente Tiago, existem coisas muito mais importantes para se pensar que numa bolinha voadora, como já lhe disse.

-Você é muito engraçada, Lilly...

-O que foi?

-Não saber a cor... E uma desculpa assim... – ele parou. Não conseguia andar e rir tanto ao mesmo tempo, porém Lílian não achava aquilo nada engraçado e apertou o passo para deixa-lo para trás, correndo para dentro da loja.

-Lílian espere! Você é rápida, hein? Pena que não pode jogar quadribol por causa de seu problema com cores... – O garoto segurava o riso e observava Lilly com um olhar sarcástico.

-Muito engraçado, Tiago, estou morrendo de rir. Estou me arrependendo de ter aceitado o seu convite, de ter pensado que você poderia ser alguém agradável e que eu sentisse qualquer coisa por você.

-Desculpe. – Da mesma maneira repentina que começou a rir, Tiago parou. – O que você estava dizendo sobre sentir algo por mim?

-Você se refere ao ódio ou à raiva? Porque é tudo que posso lhe oferecer! – Lílian, nervosa, mexia nas prateleiras em busca de algum doce específico.

-Vamos, Lilly, eu estava brincando! Você é ótima com cores e eu sei que tem muitas coisas a fazer e a pensar, principalmente cursando todas as matérias que você escolheu...

-Droga! Onde será que está? – A garota ignorava-o completamente agora – Eu tinha certeza que as chocobolas ficavam por aqui...

-Lilly me escute! – Tiago entrou em sua frente e agarrou seu braço – Me desculpe! Eu estou me comportando como um idiota, mas é tudo por causa do nervosismo que surge quando estou com você.

-Solte-me! – Lílian empurrou-o para longe – Você não está apenas se comportando como um idiota, você é um idiota! E considere isso o fim do nosso encontro! Ah, achei. – E ela seguiu ao caixa com um pacotinho de chocobolas, passando por cima de Tiago, que permaneceu imóvel, observando a garota sair da loja como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Harry permaneceu onde seu pai estava e o viu desamassar o papelzinho que segurava até agora e ler em voz alta o que ele dizia:

-"E o mais importante: Não faça piadas sobre ela nem pareça idiota. Lilly odeia quem faz coisas para aparecer, e pode acabar tendo uma reação nada amigável." Eu devia tê-la ouvido, Maggie... Se tivesse lido melhor o papel, talvez não estivesse falando sozinho no meio deste lugar – Tiago retirou-se cabisbaixo; o papelzinho foi novamente amassado e agora lançado no bolso; e Harry o acompanhava de perto.

Pararam em frente a uma loja de artigos de papelaria, e pela janela puderam observar os outros três marotos e Maggie, e ao entrar, Lílian no fundo da loja, observando algumas tintas coloridas.

-Ei Tiago! Entre aqui um segundo! –Pedro o chamava para dentro da loja.

-Qual você acha mais bonita? – Maggie perguntava a todos, carregando duas coloridas penas. – Seja sincero!

-Eu... Não sei... Estou com a cabeça muito cheia para pensar em penas agora. – Tiago respondeu encostando-se em uma parede, fugindo do olhar de Lílian, mas mantendo-a a vista.

-Por favor! Preciso de um voto final... - Maggie parecia não ligar muito para a situação em que o garoto se encontrava – Tenho dois votos para cada...

-Tudo bem, a lilás.

-Então será esta. – A garota dirigiu-se ao fundo da loja e conversou alguma coisa com Lílian.

-E então, Pontas? – Sirius parou na frente de Tiago. - O encontro foi bom?

-Uma beleza, até que me meti a falar de quadribol... Sinto-me péssimo.

-Não é o único. Ela chegou chorando, puxou Maggie para um canto e conversaram alguma coisa, aí foi ver as tintas e Maggie começou a perguntar das penas, quando você chegou. Elas são totalmente loucas!

-Não são loucas. –Remo entrou na conversa - Elas pensam diferente. E se você tivesse parado de falar e escutado o que diziam, saberia que Maggie está escolhendo um presente para Lílian, pois ela ficou realmente mal com o que aconteceu hoje.

-Mas eu não fiz nada! –Tiago se pronunciou – Eu simplesmente tentei ser amigável e ela não colaborou... E ainda por cima disse que me odeia...

-Ela não odeia. Sei que não.

-Como, Sirius? Ela mesma disse!

-Ela gosta de você, só que ainda não tem consciência disso. É só você tentar se aproximar melhor e saberá, e vocês poderão ficar juntos.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Olhe para ela. Toda vez que ela o vê, só faltam os coraçõezinhos pularem de seus olhos. É o típico olhar de uma garota apaixonada... Que você, meu amigo Pontas, pode reconhecer olhando no espelho...

-Ei! Mais respeito, Almofadinhas! Eu não sou uma garota...

-Mas age como uma quando está apaixonado.

-Fique quieto Pedro. Estava me referindo ao olhar, não a ele.

-Ta, desculpe! – Pedro saiu resmungando pelos cantos da loja.

-Aí vêm elas. Repare os olhares...

Maggie e Lílian iam conversando e caminhando na direção da porta, até que Lílian viu Tiago e parou instantaneamente. Seus olhos brilhavam tristemente, e ela logo os abaixou e passou correndo entre os garotos, atravessando a rua e esperando que Maggie a acompanhasse.

-Tenho que ir agora... – Maggie se dirigiu aos garotos antes de sair – Foi muito bom passar algum tempo com vocês.

-Foi sim. – Remo respondeu, Pedro acenou e Sirius sorriu docemente, o que fez Maggie perceptivelmente tremer.

-Preciso ir, Lilly me espera... E depois eu falo com você – ela apontou para Tiago – Quero saber o que foi que você fez de errado... Tinham tantas dicas no papel que lhe entreguei! Bem, até mais.

-Viu? –Sirius disse depois que Maggie atravessou a rua. – Percebeu o olhar?

-Parecia susto, não romance...

-Ela está abalada... Mas logo volta ao normal. E só de olhar para ela saberá que está totalmente caída por você.

-Ainda não entendi como você consegue identificar uma garota apaixonada apenas pelo olhar...

-Com o tempo e a prática vem a perfeição, então você saberá, assim como eu sei, querido amigo...

Então a névoa prateada rodeou Harry novamente e, girando cada vez mais rápido, parecia levantá-lo de onde estava e carrega-lo através do tempo e das memórias de sua mãe, até que lentamente foi se dissipando e sumiu mais uma vez.


	6. O dia dos namorados

**Capítulo 6: O dia dos namorados**

Harry estava agora no salão principal de Hogwarts, ou pelo menos o que deveria ser o salão principal. Por toda parte havia corações vermelhos pendurados, enquanto pequenos querubins dourados espalhavam pétalas de rosas e voavam por entre as mesas, que estavam enfeitadas com toalhas cheias de corações e estavam repletas de doces. Algo muito parecido com aquele evento do dia dos namorados promovido por Lockhart em seu segundo ano na escola.

Lílian estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória e, muito sorridente, comia chocolates e conversava com algumas garotas. Seus olhos brilhavam orgulhosamente enquanto ria e não mostravam qualquer tipo de rancor ou tristeza, como Harry os tinha visto na última memória. O garoto aproximou-se da mesa e viu que sua mãe tinha em uma das mãos uma pequena pilha de cartões.

-Eu disse para o Vincent que se ele não colaborasse estaria tudo acabado entre nós novamente. – A garota loira que Harry vira no quarto falava com ar de indignação para as outras – E o que ele fez? Deu-me um simples cartão no dia dos namorados! Um simples cartão! Podia ter dado qualquer outra coisa, mas não o fez e agora vem reclamar para mim que não quer terminar o namoro...

-Vamos Violet, todos sabem que vocês se amam. – Lílian disse revirando os olhos, enquanto pegava mais um bombom – Daqui a alguns dias estarão juntos novamente.

-Não será assim. Estou decidida a terminar de vez. Mas ao contrário de você não recebi tantos cartões de admiradores...

-São apenas cartões – Lílian corou discretamente e colocou a pilha deles sobre seu colo – Nada de mais.

-Mas de quem são, hein Lilly? – A garota parecida com Neville Longboton pegou um doce do grande pote a sua frente.

-De ninguém importante, são apenas cartões idiotas... Maggie! – Lílian levantou-se assustada ao ver a amiga correndo em sua direção daquela maneira. Seu rosto estava pálido e lágrimas peroladas escorriam de seus olhos.

-Posso falar com você um minuto? – Maggie tentava enxugar as lágrimas, mas estas não paravam de escorrer por sua face – Em particular?

-Claro. – No mesmo instante Lilly se levantou e seguiu a amiga, que se dirigiu ao jardim perto do lago, sentando-se na beira deste. Harry observava-as de perto, e pode perceber a preocupação que sua mãe demonstrava diante da amiga em prantos.

-Eu fiz... Eu fiz a pior besteira da minha vida.

-O que Maggie? Não pode ter sido tão sério assim... Vamos, conte me o que está acontecendo.

-Eu... Ah Lilly, como eu queria não ter feito isso! – Maggie abraçou desesperadamente amiga e desabou em prantos, como uma pequena criança.

-Se você não me disser o que fez eu nunca poderei ajuda-la... – Lílian tentava ser solidária, acariciando levemente os cabelos dourados da garota desesperada.

-Lembra quando disse que estava na hora de encarar meus medos? Quando disse que eu não devia me esconder de tudo e todos?

-Sim... Mas qual o problema nisso?

-Todos, Lilly, todos... Eu... eu mandei um cartão para Sirius. – Maggie soltou a amiga e encarou-a; seus olhos estavam vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

-Você? Você mandou um cartão de dia dos namorados para Sirius Black? – Lílian estava perplexa. Nunca acreditara realmente que Maggie fosse capaz de enfrentar seus medos, muito menos de se declarar para Sirius.

-É! E foi a coisa mais estúpida que já fiz na vida... Justo agora que estávamos começando a nos falar, justo agora que as coisas começavam a caminhar da maneira que devia... Eu resolvo seguir seu conselho e acabar estragando tudo.

-Mas a culpa não é minha! Eu disse isso quando você se recusou a tomar aquela poção para fazer seu braço melhorar, aquela que tinha medo de que o gosto fosse ruim!

-Mas eu não estava bem, estava morrendo de dores! Meu cérebro simplesmente armazenou a informação e resolveu usar hoje... Justamente hoje...

-Mas o que exatamente você escreveu no cartão para ficar tão preocupada?

-Eu disse tudo. Simplesmente revelei meus sentimentos e abri meu coração naquele cartão idiota... E agora ele vai ler e me achar incrivelmente patética! – As lágrimas voltavam a escorrer pelo rosto da garota, que levava as mãos freneticamente aos olhos e tentava conte-las, sem êxito algum.

-Maggie! Você não é patética! Você simplesmente disse o que sentia... O quanto isso pode ser ruim?

-O quanto? O que você faria se simplesmente chegasse para Tiago e dissesse o quanto gosta dele?

-Mas... Mas eu não gosto dele! – Lílian revirou os olhos e moveu a cabeça negativamente.

-Lilly, por favor. Não venha com essa novamente, está falando comigo e só eu sei o quanto você gosta dele...

-Eu não gosto dele! – Lílian parecia um tanto confusa, apesar de insistir naquela idéia - Mas não vou discutir com você agora... E não fique desesperada, pois o que você disse não será grande novidade para ele...

-O que? O que você está dizendo? – Maggie estava com os olhos muito abertos e fixos em Lílian, um certo pavor ecoava em sua voz.

-Todos sabem de sua queda por Sirius, Maggie. Não há como negar, até mesmo ele já percebeu isso.

-Mas não fui eu que disse! Até agora podia ser tudo uma simples mentira, mas eu acabei de confirmar a história!

-Hum hum, posso falar com você um segundo? – Tiago chegou silenciosamente por trás das garotas, e Lílian tremeu ligeiramente ao ouvir sua voz, mas logo se recuperou e voltou a ser sarcástica como sempre era com o garoto.

-Não vê que estamos ocupadas?

-Por favor! Só cinco minutinhos, Maggie... Já a trago de volta... – E pegando Lílian pelo braço o garoto se dirigiu a uma árvore conhecida por Harry. Lílian encostou-se no tronco desta e inclinou a cabeça impacientemente para frente.

-O que você quer afinal?

-Vejo que recebeu meus cartões... Espere! Têm alguns que não são meus... Lilly, o que significa isso? – Um olhar sério a encarava diretamente.

-Não lhe devo satisfação alguma. Diga logo o que quer para que eu possa voltar a minha conversa com Maggie...

-Como você consegue ser tão fria e egoísta?

-Aprendi com você, querido.

-Lílian! Por favor, me escute... Sei que já disse isso um milhão de vezes, mas você não me dá atenção...

-Se você parar de enrolar, posso pensar em te ouvir.

-Eu gosto de você. Gosto mais do que devia. Não consigo mais suportar esse seu fingimento, essa indiferença... Preciso que me dê uma chance.

-Já lhe dei, se lembra? Aquele "encontro" em Hogsmeade. E você, por sinal, estragou tudo.

-Não é justo. Eu só estava brincando daquela vez! E você levou a sério quando não devia...

-Como eu vou saber quando devo ou não leva-lo a sério? Prefiro não arriscar e não levar, e nem escutar o que você diz!

-Lílian pare, por favor... Eu não...

-Você não o que, Tiago? – Nesse momento o garoto, que estava com a cabeça baixa, observando os cartões na mão de Lílian, levantou-a subitamente. Naquela fração de segundos em que seus olhos encontraram os de Lílian sentiu seu coração bater como nunca havia batido antes, num ritmo desesperadamente rápido, e tudo em que pensava era ela... Impulsivamente aproximou seu rosto do da garota e beijou seus lábios. Foi empurrado e acabou ao chão, e Lílian o encarava confusa.

-Seu idiota! Como... Como se atreve... – e pisoteando-o a garota atravessou o gramado até onde Maggie estava, deixando-se cair no chão ao lado da amiga.

-O que acabou de acontecer, Lílian? – Maggie perguntava, uma vez que tudo que vira foi o garoto ao chão e a amiga correndo.

-Ele... Ele... Aquele idiota me beijou...

-Beijou? – Maggie estava boquiaberta – Mas como isso aconteceu?

-Ele se aproximou, eu congelei, depois só vi que estávamos nos beijando...

-E então? O que você sentiu?

-Eu não sei... É estranho, não consigo explicar ainda. Eu preciso pensar... Ah, Maggie, desculpe-me! – Lílian abraçou a amiga novamente e seu olhar repousou sobre o lago.

Harry podia ouvir os pensamentos de sua mãe, ainda mais confusos e embaralhados que na outra cena. O garoto lembrara do episódio que acontecera no ano anterior, quando ele perguntou sobre seus pais para Sirius e este disse que os dois só começaram a sai no sétimo ano, e agora mais que nunca sua mente se enchia de dúvidas. Como então aqueles fatos que presenciara poderiam ser explicados? Pois pelo que entendera eles ainda estavam em seu quinto ano de Hogwarts.

O garoto resolveu esperar para ver o que acontecia, e foi até o local onde seu pai permanecia caído, deitado de costas no gramado.

-Ótimo, Tiago, ótimo – O garoto deitado murmurava para si mesmo. Seus olhos negros estavam opacos e parecia não ter ânimo para coisa alguma. – As coisas não podiam piorar, não é? Pois você conseguiu meu caro, parabéns!

Enquanto mencionava aquelas palavras e colocava as mãos sobre o rosto, inconformado, seus amigos vinham em sua direção. Remo parecia ter sido o único a notar as garotas sentadas à beira do lago, pela pergunta que fez quando o grupinho cercou Tiago.

-O que foi que você fez? Lílian está ali e acredito que de propósito você não estaria aí, deitado no gramado...

-Prefiro não falar sobre isso – Tiago sentou-se rapidamente, o rosto fechado e os braços se cruzaram na frente do corpo.

-Você deve ter feito alguma besteira enorme mesmo...

-Pedro, faça-nos um favor e cale a boca. – Sirius lançava um olhar frio para o pequeno garoto e estendia a mão para o amigo sentado se levantar – Você não foi brigar com ela novamente, foi Pontas?

-Não... – Tiago, que acabara de levantar, ajeitava suas vestes e bagunçava ainda mais os cabelos – Não intencionalmente...

-Vamos, é melhor ir para o salão principal e acabar com aqueles doces – Lupin ainda observava as garotas – Elas não me parecem bem...

-Nós iremos – Sirius começa a caminhar e vira-se para Lupin, sorrindo sarcasticamente – Você fica aqui e vai checar o que aconteceu. As garotas me amam, mas você é o único que consegue conversar racionalmente com elas.

O garoto observou os amigos, repreendendo-os com o olhar, mas seguiu na direção do lago ao invés de acompanhar o grupo. Harry correu em sua direção para ouvir o que falariam, afinal queria alguma explicação lógica para aquele não ter sido o início do relacionamento de seus pais.

-Posso interrompe-las por um segundo? – Remo aproximou-se amigavelmente das duas garotas. Lílian mantinha o olhar perdido no horizonte e Maggie tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. – Mas o que foi que aconteceu aqui?

-Não foi nada... – Maggie levava as mãos aos olhos mais uma vez para enxuga-los e Lílian agora percebia a presença do garoto, voltando o olhar em sua direção.

-Espero que não tenha sido culpa de Tiago. – Remo sentou-se e encarou Lílian diretamente nos olhos – Ele estava meio inconseqüente quando nos deixou no salão principal...

-Meio inconseqüente? – Lílian levantou a voz nervosamente – Ele não tem noção do mal que causa.

-Calma Lilly. – Maggie observava a garota – Tenho certeza que foi coisa do momento ele ter te...

-Maggie, não quero ouvir sobre isso nunca mais, entendeu? Não aconteceu nada e nem irá acontecer.

-Se ao menos eu soubesse o que não aconteceu poderia tentar ajudar de alguma forma – Lupin tentava descobrir o que acontecera, mas quando percebeu que não teria êxito em sua tarefa simplesmente sorriu e mudou de assunto. – Vejo que ganharam muitos cartões de dia dos namorados...

-Lílian ganhou...

-E você, Maggie?

-Há! – A garota sorriu e fixou seu olhar no de Lupin – Eu nunca ganho nenhum... Mas não me importo com essa festa ridícula...

-Claro que não... – Lílian se dirige a amiga ironicamente – E o drama que você acaba de fazer por um simples cartão? Não conta?

-Eu... – Maggie estremeceu e olhou repreensiva para Lilly, pedindo que não continuasse aquela conversa.

-Todo esse choro é porque não recebeu um cartão? – Remo olhou intrigado para Maggie – Ora, se eu soubesse te mandava um...

-Não é isso, Remo... – Maggie abaixa o olhar nervosa.

-E você? Recebeu muitos cartões? – Lílian interferia para tentar ajudar a amiga, afinal ela não a deixara na mão quando precisou.

-Eu não recebo cartões, Sirius recebe por nós todos... – Remo sorri para a amiga.

-E ele recebeu muitos esse ano? – Lílian começava a pensar numa maneira de ajudar Maggie, então segurou a mão da amiga em sinal de que controlaria a situação, para que a outra não se desesperasse.

-O tradicional monte... – Remo revirou os olhos, como se estivesse cansado daquela situação – Provavelmente só acabará de lê-los amanhã de manhã, após passarmos a noite inteira em claro ouvindo o que suas fãs escreveram...

-Ele lê em voz alta? – Maggie sentia seu coração disparar e sua voz começara a tremer novamente, denunciando choro próximo.

-Normalmente sim... Mas por que vocês estão tão interessadas nisso?

-Remo... – Lílian vira-se para o garoto e observa fixamente seu olhar – Onde ele guarda todos esses cartões?

-No dormitório, onde eles são entregues... Como eu acabei de dizer, por que vocês estão tão interessadas nisso? – Remo as observava intrigado - Achei que o grande causador de problemas fosse Tiago.

-Ele é, quero dizer... – Lílian pensava rapidamente no que iria dizer, e sorri levemente – É que estamos curiosas para saber o que tanto essas garotas escrevem para ele...

-Sei... – O olhar desconfiado de Lupin passou pelos das duas garotas e, ao encontrar o de Maggie, tornou-se um sorriso – Não se preocupe, são sempre as mesmas histórias... O quanto ele é lindo e cheios de elogios ou reclamando por ele tê-las esquecido. Nada que lhe cause outra reação senão boas horas de risos com o grupo...

-Acabo de me lembrar de uma coisa... Maggie, será que você poderia me acompanhar até a biblioteca? – Lílian se dirige a Remo após o aceno afirmativo e intrigado de Maggie – Me desculpe, Remo... Conversamos outra hora, certo?

-Claro... Eu só queria saber se vocês estavam bem mesmo. – O garoto sorri enquanto se levantava – Vou aproveitar que estou aqui fora e vou perguntar algumas coisas a Hagrid... Como guarda caças ele conhece bastante sobre criaturas mágicas, e estou precisando de ajuda em meu trabalho sobre Murtiscos...

Conforme o garoto se distanciava, Lílian ajudou Maggie a levantar rapidamente e puxava-a para dentro do castelo, parando em frente à escadaria principal do hall de entrada.

-Maggie, eu sei como recuperar seu cartão antes que Sirius o leia... Mas para isso preciso que você me descreva como ele é.

-Eu não entendo como... – Maggie para por um segundo, suspira e volta a observar Lílian intrigada – É um retângulo vermelho com coraçõezinhos amarelos se movendo na capa... Mas o que você vai... Lilly!

-Espere aqui, querida... – Lílian corria escadaria a cima – Já volto!

A garota corria desesperada, seguida de perto por Harry, que estava curioso para saber o que aconteceria depois daquilo. Seguiram por alguns corredores extensos e então pegaram dois atalhos, chegando rapidamente ao salão comunal da grifinória. Lílian, após checar e ver que não havia mais ninguém no salão, seguiu até um dos quartos masculinos – coincidentemente o mesmo de Harry – e abriu a porta com um "alohomorra".

Harry pode ver que o quarto já estivera ainda mais bagunçado do que ele e seus amigos costumavam deixa-lo, e escutou o som de descontentamento que Lílian fez ao adentra-lo em meio a tantos livros e roupas espalhados pelo chão. A garota retirou do bolso interno de sua capa a varinha e murmurou "Accio cartão", fechando os olhos em seguida, provavelmente tentando visualizar o cartão descrito por Maggie. Sobre uma das camas uma jaqueta de couro se moveu e caiu no chão, mostrando o que estava escondido sob ela: uma pilha imensa de cartões, de várias cores e formatos, mas todos de dia dos namorados. Dali um exatamente igual ao que Maggie havia descrito saiu voando e pousou nas mãos de Lílian.

Após abrir o cartão e conferir o remetente, Lílian sorriu, segurou-o firmemente e saiu do quarto, trancando-o em seguida e correndo para voltar ao hall de entrada, onde Maggie havia ficado de espera-la.

-Consegui! – Lílian gritou ao avistar a amiga, que estava sentada e encolhida sobre um dos bancos laterais, e sacudiu a mão em que carregava o cartão.

-Lílian! – Um sorriso despontou no rosto de Maggie, que correu em sua direção, tomando o cartão das mãos da outra e pendurando-se em seu pescoço alegremente – Você conseguiu! Eu sabia que iria pensar em algo, mas não que conseguiria tão rapidamente...

-É o mínimo que podia fazer por você. Agora veja se não vai se precipitar novamente... Eu que não quero invadir aquele dormitório nojento mais uma vez.

-Muito obrigada! – Maggie soltou-a e encarou-a sorridente - Agora precisamos ver como resolver o seu problema...

-Não há como resolver... – O sorriso no rosto de Lílian desapareceu, assim como o brilho de seu olhar apagou-se em um instante apenas – Não há nada a fazer por mim.

-Maggie acabou ganhando um cartão? – Remo se aproximava das garotas com um sorriso no rosto, e era seguido pelo grupinho dos marotos. – Não disse que não precisava se preocupar?

-É... – Maggie sorriu e corou ligeiramente ao ver que Sirius a observava, então abraçou o cartão junto ao corpo.

-Então vocês estavam tristes por causa de um simples cartão? – Sirius passou a mão nos cabelos, colocando-os graciosamente para trás, e observou as garotas com um ar de desapontamento – Achei que fosse algo mais grave e que Tiago que tivesse aprontado...

-Não, era por causa do cartão. – Lílian tentava esconder sua confusão ao olhar diretamente para Tiago e perceber que estranhamente ele não havia contado nada aos amigos.

-Menos mal. Bem, agora é hora de saber o que minhas fãs me dizem esse ano... – E com um sorriso sarcástico, Sirius passa pelas garotas, acenando em seguida e se dirigindo a Maggie antes de virar e subir correndo – Não se preocupe por causa dessas besteiras. Afinal, são apenas cartões...

-É hora de começar a maratona... – Pedro acompanha Sirius e é seguido por Remo e Tiago. Este, ao passar por Lílian, acena timidamente.

-Muito obrigada, Lilly... – Maggie sorri e abraça a amiga rapidamente quando o grupo some de vista. – Queria poder fazer algo por você.

-Você sempre faz, Maggie. – Lílian sorria docemente, apesar do que seus pensamentos, que ecoavam pelo hall para Harry, diziam. "Meu primeiro beijo... E foi com esse imbecil do Potter. Eu odeio esse garoto!".

E ouvindo ainda o eco dos pensamentos de Lílian, Harry viu-se envolver pela névoa prateada mais uma vez, e pôde senti-la girando em torno de si, cada vez mais rápida e intensa, e por um período mais longo que das outras vezes.


End file.
